


屬於他們的下午茶系列

by abc761012



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, 家庭教師HITMAN REBORN!
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:06:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 33,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22926121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abc761012/pseuds/abc761012
Summary: 下午茶系列短篇，配對很多不細說，喜歡的話可慢慢觀賞綱吉性轉有，有ALL綱
Relationships: 6927 - Relationship, 8059 - Relationship, ALL綱, DH - Relationship, RL - Relationship, XS
Kudos: 3





	1. 屬於他們的下午茶 骸綱篇

今天的天氣依舊是晴朗的一天，守護者中最強的守護者之一的六道骸，身為第十代彭哥列首領的情人，大空最信賴的子民霧，帶著孩子正在花園裡散步當中，他心愛的妻子在廚房裡弄他們今天要喝的下午茶的東西，美麗的大空每天都會用下午茶給大家喝，今天也是一樣，只是好巧不巧的大家都出任務去了，只剩下霧之守護者在彭哥列以及他們所收養的孩子吉代。

「這些東西應該夠他們吃了。」綱吉微笑的說。

女僕們幫綱吉把茶點端到花園去，晴朗的天空適合在花園裡喝下午茶，每天都會有人在花園中喝下午茶，不一定是首領和守護者，也有可能是守護者夫妻倆或是其他的情侶和夫妻，有的時候會因為綱吉想要和屬下們培養感情，就會利用下午茶的時間邀請手下喝杯下午茶，首領們聚在一起喝下午茶的情況也很多。  
「骸、吉代，喝下午茶了。」綱吉微笑的看著自己心愛的人。

「我馬上就來。」骸牽著吉代走去綱吉的身邊。

綱吉把茶杯用好沏一壺好茶倒入茶杯中，茶香味向四周蔓延，香味濃郁的茶就這樣用好了，骸坐下來後聞著茶香味，這種茶是他最喜歡喝的茶，剛被收養到彭哥列的時候，伊夫就是泡這種茶給他們喝的，綱吉知道骸很喜歡喝，因此只要是他們單獨相處的時間她都會刻意的用給骸喝，骸很清楚綱吉的體貼與細心，總是會不著痕跡的給他驚喜。

「我親愛的小綱吉，妳又用我最喜歡喝的錫蘭紅茶，真是謝謝妳了。」骸微笑的說。

帥氣的微笑讓綱吉有些小小的臉紅，骸喜歡看自己妻子臉紅的樣子，那樣子的妻子真是可愛，害羞的小兔子只有他可以看見，這是他專屬的權利，沒有人可以奪走的權利，沒有人知道害羞的小兔子是這樣的可愛，這樣的迷人，只有他六道骸知道而已。

「哪裡，骸你喜歡就好。」綱吉微笑的說。

「我親愛的小綱吉，只要是妳用的東西我都很喜歡喔！」骸大言不慚的說。

「你每次都這樣說。」綱吉有些害羞。

骸喜歡看綱吉的笑容，那個美麗的笑容是他最寶貝的東西，沒有人可以奪走他心愛的綱吉的笑容，六道骸唯一寶貝的東西，不管怎樣骸想要守護的只有一個人，那就是澤田綱吉，想要和她終老一生，想要和她走到輪迴的盡頭，這是骸的願望，從第一眼看見綱吉起的願望，因此骸很努力的在守護綱吉的純真與善良，他不希望綱吉被黑暗給覆蓋，純白無瑕的顏色才適合澤田綱吉這個人。

「媽媽，我還要吃蛋糕。」吉代開心的說。

「好，不過還是少吃些，小心晚餐吃不下喔！」綱吉摸摸吉代的頭。

「好的，媽媽。」吉代非常的高興。

吉代坐在他們兩個的中間，骸看著這個雖然不是親生的孩子卻跟他長的快一模一樣的寶貝兒子，寵溺的笑了笑，之前回到日本時意外的收養這名寶貝兒子，可愛的樣子讓他們愛不釋手，他們非常的寶貝這孩子，只要是他們能夠做的事情都盡量滿足這孩子，讓這個孩子擁有父母親的疼愛，而且這孩子跟綱吉一樣很吸引可愛的小動物，彭哥列所養的小動物幾乎都很黏他，也愛跟他玩耍。

「這孩子的特質幾乎跟妳一樣，我親愛的大空。」骸寵溺的笑了笑。

「是啊！這孩子簡直就像是我們親生的一樣。」綱吉幫吉代擦嘴巴，剛剛奶油沾到吉代的嘴角上了。

「媽媽做的蛋糕好好吃。」吉代非常的開心。

「吉代最乖了，爸爸媽媽最喜歡吉代了。」綱吉把寶貝孩子擁入懷中。

「呵呵！」吉代呵呵的笑。

在吉代的心中也最喜歡骸和綱吉，只有他們對他最好，即使將來他們擁有雙胞胎的孩子也是一樣，綱吉對孩子們都一視同仁的疼愛，沒有特別的偏心小孩，就因為這樣吉代即使有弟弟妹妹也不會刻意的去爭寵或是吵鬧，他很清楚自己不是父母親親生的小孩，可是父母親卻對他視如己出，他很珍惜和家人在一起的時光，一直都很珍惜著。

骸慢條斯里的吃下一片餅乾，悠閒的下午就這樣度過，孩子歡樂的笑聲在他們的耳邊，吉代會告訴他們自己知道的事情，綱吉也會耐心的教導吉代是非對錯，他們一直都很珍惜這段時光，忙碌的首領是不太有自己獨處的時間，大部分的時間幾乎都要奉獻給家族，做為一個黑手黨的首領，綱吉是非常的成功，包容所有的人，對於所有的成員都是賞罰分明，沒有任何的偏心與偏袒。

里包恩一直很滿意綱吉做為首領的樣子，偶爾在某些方面也會放綱吉一馬，畢竟綱吉總是可以在最快的速度下判別出方法來，這樣的首領並不多見，綱吉的程度已經達到初代首領的標準，甚至可以說匹美初代首領，這是大家都意想不到的事情，可是卻沒有人知道綱吉的內心是怎樣的煎熬，如果不是有骸在身邊的話，綱吉一定會崩潰的。

「我親愛的綱吉，辛苦妳了。」骸刻意在綱吉的耳邊說，惹的綱吉一陣輕顫。

「我才要謝謝你，如果沒有你在我的身邊，我一定撐不下去的。」綱吉微笑。

「因為妳是我最心愛的寶貝，我當然有義務要保護妳。」骸親吻著綱吉柔軟的唇。

「爸爸媽媽在親親。」吉代童言童語的說。

「骸，不要鬧了啦！吉代在看我們。」綱吉有些臉紅。

「不要不習慣，妳已經嫁給我囉！」骸故意在綱吉的耳邊吹氣。

「哪有這樣的！」綱吉臉紅到不行。

骸滿意的看著綱吉的表情，綱吉臉紅的樣子真的是很可愛有很漂亮，骸最喜歡綱吉這樣的表情，嬌羞的樣子真的很吸引骸，綱吉總是因為骸的大膽動作而臉紅，綱吉生性比較害羞，對於這樣的事情稍稍有些不能接受，可是骸偏偏喜歡綱吉這樣的表情，往往會讓綱吉有些困擾，雖然這樣困擾，可是卻不減綱吉愛骸的心。

「爸爸媽媽最好了。」吉代開心的說。

「呵呵！爸爸最愛媽媽和吉代。」骸笑著說。

「媽媽也最愛爸爸和吉代了。」綱吉微笑的說。

一家三口笑呵呵的吃著下午茶，沒有任何事情可以打擾到他們的下午茶時間，連下屬和女僕們都自動退避三舍不去吵到他們，因為現在這個時間是他們最敬愛的大空的休息時間，也是他們一家三口聚在一起的時間，只有這個時間是不方便打攪的，這段時間也不會有人來叨擾，這是大家都有的默契。  
綱吉看見吉代開心的吃著點心，心裡非常的高興，吉代開心的樣子讓綱吉非常有榮譽感，畢竟自己做的東西吉代都通通的吃下去，這就表示說吉代很喜歡吃這些東西，也讓綱吉知道自己做的食物很好吃，骸知道妻子的心意，其實桌上的點心都是綱吉的心意，這些東西都加入綱吉的愛心，也讓吃點心的人非常的開心，吉代就是體會到綱吉的這片心意才會吃的這樣的開心。

吉代很喜歡吃綱吉所做的餐點，對他來說這些餐點都是非常好吃的東西，每次看見綱吉在廚房裡忙碌的樣子吉代就會非常的高興，因為綱吉每次所做的料理都非常的好吃，因此吉代總是期待著母親所做的東西，綱吉的手藝讓大家都非常的佩服，所有人都很喜歡，尤其是家族裡的小孩子們，只要到了點心的時間，大家都會搶著吃點心，年紀較小的吉代只能看著哥哥姊姊們把點心都搶走，吃不到點心總是會讓他沮喪很久，綱吉看見吉代沮喪的樣子都會拿出好吃的點心給他，這種貼心的舉動會讓吉代非常的高興。

「我最喜歡媽媽了。」吉代高興的說。

「那吉代不喜歡爸爸囉？」骸有些傷心的說。

「我也很喜歡爸爸，我最愛爸爸和媽媽了。」吉代高興他們今天可以陪伴他。

小小年紀的吉代很清楚爸爸媽媽都很忙，不過不知道他們在忙些什麼事情，他們是黑手黨的這件事情刻意隱瞞吉代，他們想要吉代開開心心的長大，至少在十歲以前不要接觸到這些事情，骸和綱吉做的很嚴密，就是不希望他們的孩子因為這件事情而受到嚴重的影響，他們想要吉代開開心心的長大，雖然有請大家教導吉代一些知識，可是他們還是很想要保護吉代的天真，就如同從前的綱吉一樣，潔白無瑕才適合他們，他們不需要染上黑暗，更不能被黑暗給覆蓋，小孩子就應該天真無邪的長大。

「吉代真像是從前的妳，天真無邪。」骸有感而發。

「真的很像，我希望他不要接觸到這個世界的黑暗，可惜…」綱吉有些失望。

「就算接觸到了，他還是可以保持純潔無瑕的，因為他是我們的兒子。」骸給予綱吉希望。

「是啊！只要保護適當的話。」綱吉知道骸的意思。

吉代吃完點心後安穩的睡在綱吉的懷裡，綱吉摸摸吉代的頭，對她來說這個寶貝兒子可是非常的喜愛，她願意放手讓這孩子自己自由的飛翔，也不想讓吉代接觸到黑手黨的世界裡，這樣的世界真的不適合他們這些天真的孩子生存，骸也很清楚這件事情，但是彭哥列還是必須要有繼承人，綱吉知道自己需要生下小孩才行，屬於她和骸的親生骨肉。

「我希望吉代可以平平安安的長大。」綱吉說出自己的願望。

「他會的，將來他也是有出息的孩子。」骸看見兒子的未來。

「畢竟他是我們的寶貝。」綱吉微笑的說。

「大空的寶貝，也是霧的寶貝。」骸親吻綱吉。

他們的寶貝會平安的長大，今天的下午茶也是悠閒的度過，一家三口和樂融融，休息時間就這樣一直下去，他們喜歡這段時間，希望這段時間可以一直長久下去。──────終


	2. 屬於他們的下午茶 迪雲篇

雲雀對於下午茶的印象是建立於伊夫的關係，伊夫是疼愛他的親戚，總是會在下午兩、三點的時間中幫他們泡下午茶，在雲雀的認知中伊夫總是會泡日本茶然後做日式的點心給他們吃，當然偶爾換約克的時候就會改成中國式的下午茶，這些就是雲雀僅有的認知，偶爾他也會跟著其他人一起喝義大利式的下午茶。  
「恭彌，過來一下。」伊夫叫自己的姪子。  
「來了，舅媽。」雲雀習慣性的往伊夫的懷中撲去。  
「恭彌最乖了，這是山本阿姨要給你的和服。」伊夫手中拿了件女性穿的和服。  
「舅媽，那是女生穿的和服，山本阿姨是不是把我的性別搞混了！」雲雀有些不自在的說。  
「哎呀！真是糟糕，小琳也真是的，恭彌你先將就穿一下吧！我們要去加百羅涅。」伊夫有些抱歉的說。  
「沒有關係啦！那我先暫時穿著好了。」雲雀討厭看見伊夫傷腦筋的樣子。  
雲雀看見庫洛姆早就穿好和服在等他們了，犬在一旁保護著庫洛姆，骸一直沒有離開綱吉的身邊，他們這些小孩當然也穿上和服，只是小琳好像把雲雀的性別給搞錯了，畢竟雲雀可愛的樣子會讓人誤會他是女生，清秀的臉蛋不會讓人家誤認也很奇怪，伊夫把雲雀打扮起來就像是真的小女生一樣，小小年紀的雲雀看起來的確很像是女孩，所以有的時候會認錯性別也不是不可能的。  
「恭彌，會不會不舒服，如果穿起來不舒服的話，舅媽幫你換其他的衣服。」伊夫擔心的問。  
「沒關係，舅媽。」雲雀微笑的說。  
「恭彌是個好孩子。」伊夫微笑的說。  
雲雀早已經把自己的舅舅和舅媽當成自己的父母親一樣的看待，小小年紀的雲雀知道自己父母親過世後都是由他們照顧自己的，舅媽伊夫對他更是照顧的無微不至，大家都竭盡所能的在寵愛他，至少在這裡他不會覺得孤單寂寞，有這麼多人的陪伴他長大。  
伊夫牽著雲雀的手一起到停車的地方，九代和約克他們已經在等，約克看見雲雀的樣子會心一笑，如果沒有人刻意說的話，還真的看不出來雲雀是個男孩子，綱吉今天也被迫穿上和服，可愛的樣子一覽無遺，加百羅涅的迪諾邀請他們去喝下午茶，九代同意去喝下午茶，兩個同盟家族本來就是要好好的禮尚往來。  
「哇～恭彌今天穿這樣好好看。」迪諾開心的說。  
「看來沒有人可以抵擋的了恭彌可愛的樣子。」約克笑著說。  
「舅舅，我是男孩子！」雲雀強調自己的性別。  
「恭彌，我們都知道這件事情，只是你今天這樣穿真的很好看，所以大家才會稱讚你的。」伊夫微笑的解釋。  
「請大家入座吧！我今天可是吩咐廚師說一定要做大家喜歡吃的東西。」迪諾微笑的說。  
「喝完下午茶迪諾你就帶恭彌去散步，我有些事情想要和羅馬利歐單獨談談。」約克對迪諾說。  
「好的，約克叔叔。」迪諾馬上答應下來。  
他們開開心心的喝完下午茶然後各自去做自己的事情，迪諾陪雲雀在花園中散步，穿著女用和服的雲雀走起路來有些不舒服，但是迪諾還是慢慢的陪他散步，小小年紀的雲雀對眼前這位大哥哥並不陌生，偶爾會看見他來彭哥列家族中作客，迪諾知道約克有意要把雲雀交給他照顧，如果可以的話希望迪諾可以打開雲雀的心房，不要讓他這樣的孤僻，迪諾很努力的在做這件事情。  
「笨蛋草食性動物，現在我們要做什麼？」雲雀不客氣的問迪諾。  
「恭彌想要做什麼？」迪諾反問。  
「我不知道，這裡是你的家族。」雲雀有些生氣。  
「我知道了，我就帶你參觀一下吧！」迪諾微笑的說。  
「嗯…」雲雀有些臉紅。  
「可愛的孩子。」迪諾小小聲的說。  
其實雲雀的心底很喜歡眼前的大哥哥，只是孤傲的他並不知道要怎麼去表達自己的感覺，迪諾很清楚雲雀是喜歡自己的，也知道雲雀少言的個性，已經和雲雀很熟識的迪諾可以從話中判別出雲雀想要表達的意思，這個樣子到雲雀長大都不曾改變過。  
十年後的某天，迪諾在加百羅涅的辦公室看見今天的天氣非常的不錯，想起戀人可愛的樣子迪諾就會心一笑，他的戀人現在應該還在睡覺，昨天晚上出任務很久的戀人好不容易回來了，加上昨天晚上兩人又欲求不滿，造成雲雀到了接近快中午的時段還在熟睡當中，迪諾不會刻意的去吵醒戀人，他希望雲雀可以多休息，畢竟出任務的天數太過多天，這次的任務不得不派出彭哥列中最強的兩位守護者，害的他們各自的戀人都非常的擔心他們的安危。  
「死種馬，一大早在發什麼情？」雲雀不高興的看著迪諾的笑臉。  
「我在想你可愛的樣子，睡飽了嗎？我請廚師弄點東西來給你吃。」迪諾關心的問。  
「還沒有睡飽，我的抱枕離開我。」雲雀坐在迪諾的腿上準備睡回籠覺。  
「真是…」迪諾有些無言。  
「不准動，我要睡覺！」雲雀已經事先申明。  
「我知道了，快睡吧！」迪諾安撫著雲雀的情緒。  
迪諾示意手下叫廚師去準備下午茶的餐點，他希望雲雀醒來後不會餓肚子，加百羅涅的首領夫人可是很難伺候的，只有首領才可以把夫人馴服的浮浮貼貼的，就因為這樣大家都很佩服他們兩個，雲雀很喜歡睡在迪諾的懷中，因為那個地方是屬於他的地方，不會有任何的女人去跟他搶。  
「恭彌，醒醒！吃些東西吧！」迪諾叫醒自己的妻子。  
「囉唆！咬殺！」雲雀說出自己的口頭禪。  
「你今天已經一整天沒有吃東西了，起來吃點東西在睡覺，乖，好不好？」迪諾哄著心愛的人兒。  
「吵死人了！」雲雀心不甘情不願的起來。  
迪諾一口、一口的餵著雲雀吃東西，雲雀一口、一口的接受，迪諾的服務都是很周到的，雲雀很喜歡這樣貼心的迪諾，就是因為喜歡迪諾才不願意把迪諾讓給任何女人，即使出任務也不行，迪諾疼愛彭哥列的雲守也是所有黑手黨都知道的事實，沒有人有膽量去惹他們。  
「吃飽了嗎？」迪諾問雲雀。  
「嗯…」雲雀繼續睡覺。  
迪諾摸摸心愛的人的烏黑秀髮，無奈的任由雲雀繼續睡下去，任務回來後雲雀就有一些不舒服的症狀，後來仔細檢查才發現到雲雀不小心的吃下彭哥列最近新開發的男男生子藥品，似乎是有懷孕的跡象，聽見這項消息的兩大家族的首領一個高興一個皺眉頭，最強的守護者必須要休息才可以，看來這下子有些事情又必須要拖延，霧守的任務會有加重的現象，綱吉想要請約克回來暫時代理一下。  
雲雀也知道自己已經懷孕了，肚子裡面開始在孕育新生命，雲雀有些徬徨，他不知道要怎麼辦才好？迪諾一一的開導雲雀，要雲雀暫時不要去想那麼多，等孩子出生後他們再來決定要怎樣才好，畢竟這是他們的寶貝，無可取代的寶貝，他們兩個的親生骨肉。  
雲雀在屬於他們的下午茶時間得知道自己懷孕的消息，迪諾高興的把雲雀抱在懷中，這件事情讓家族裡的所有人都非常的高興，雲雀看見迪諾高興的樣子馬上放下心來，看樣子迪諾很歡迎小生命的到來，這件事情沒有造成他們兩個的感情有什麼不良的影響，唯一的影響就是迪諾更愛雲雀恭彌這個人，反而對他們的感情有加分的作用。  
醒來的雲雀一邊喝著日本茶一邊看迪諾辦公的樣子，一個下午就這樣悠閒的度過，迪諾批改公文認真的樣子進入雲雀的眼中，他看見認真負責的丈夫，也看見總是把他疼愛到無微不至的丈夫，他看見將來是一位好父親的迪諾，這樣的迪諾才是他認識的迪諾，誰也不可以將他身邊的迪諾搶走，沒有任何人可以這樣做。  
「累了嗎？」迪諾貼心的問。  
「沒有，先休息一下吧！」雲雀難得貼心的說。  
「好！」迪諾放下手邊的事情坐到妻子的旁邊。  
「我最愛你了。」雲雀小小聲的說。  
迪諾聽見這句話笑的很開心，他很少聽見雲雀說這樣告白的話語，平常這些話都是他在說的，不過迪諾也總是會不厭其煩的說這些甜言蜜語，那些話代表著他愛雲雀，雲雀很清楚的知道迪諾所說的那些甜言蜜語是代表愛他的話語，迪諾願意包容雲雀這樣自我的個性，能夠和迪諾在一起是雲雀最大的幸福。  
加百羅涅的下午茶時間也是這樣悠閒的度過，沒有人會去吵首領夫妻倆，下午茶時間是他們專屬的時間，同時也是他們培養感情的時間，做屬下的人都不應該是打擾他們，一位好首領需要一位好妻子，加百羅涅的首領夫人就是一位好妻子，可以幫助首領處理一些事情，同時也是彭哥列最強的守護者之一。  
迪諾很喜歡下午茶的時間，這段時間可以陪伴自己心愛的人，也可以順便讓自己好好的休息放鬆一下，讓自己疲累的身心感到舒暢些，更何況自己心愛的人又陪在身邊，對迪諾來說是不可或缺的下午茶時間，相反的對於雲雀來說也是最好的時間，每天的這段時間迪諾都會放下手邊的工作陪伴他，下午茶時間不僅僅是迪諾最喜歡的時間，也是雲雀最喜歡的時間，他們每天都會期待下午茶時間，只是專屬於他們的下午茶時間，誰也搶不走的時間，他們最愛的下午茶時間，即使有了孩子也是一樣，下午茶時間是不會輕易的取消的，畢竟這是屬於他們的下午茶時間。 ───────終


	3. 屬於他們的下午茶 斯綱篇

自從彭哥列和密魯菲奧雷同盟後，兩個家族的開發部門的人總是會跑來跑去的，當然隸屬於密魯菲奧雷開發部門的斯帕納也不例外，當初因為斯帕納的救命之恩讓綱吉可以活到現在，對此綱吉很感激斯帕納，只是綱吉並不知道斯帕納喜歡自己，因為已經有情人的關係，綱吉對於外在的追求者完全絕緣，很小的時候就是絕緣體一個。

今天綱吉為了要答謝斯帕納的救命之恩，所以請斯帕納到彭哥列作客，這件事情彭哥列上上下下馬上進入警戒狀態，綱吉馬上顯現出女王的氣勢告訴他們不要給我搞鬼，然後就一一把他們送出去，讓她的耳根子可以清淨些，另一方面九代的守護者對於這件事情完全沒有感覺，只是悠閒的在別屋中喝茶聊天，骸要出任務前照慣例的叮嚀綱吉幾句，然後親吻自己的寶貝兒子就出任務去，吉代跟在母親的身邊陪伴母親，父親的出門讓他有點不知所措的。

「吉代乖，媽媽等下做你最愛吃的蛋糕好不好？」綱吉蹲下來問自己的寶貝兒子。

「好，我想要吃巧克力蛋糕，我可不可以請媽媽幫我做日式點心，小武叔叔上次弄的好好吃喔！」吉代高興的問自己的母親。

「好啊！小武叔叔上次弄了什麼給你吃？」綱吉牽著吉代的小手。

「長的很像魚的東西，裡面有包紅豆餡。」吉代告訴綱吉。

「啊！是鯛魚燒，吉代想不想吃章魚燒？」綱吉又問吉代。

「好，只要是媽媽做的我都要吃。」吉代已經迫不及待了。

「好，媽媽知道了，一定會弄給你吃的，我們做多點吧！等下有一位叔叔要來。」綱吉摸摸吉代的頭。

「好。」吉代高興的點點頭。

綱吉進入廚房弄了許多點心，等下準備一起吃的點心，甚至還泡了日本茶，一切都準備就緒就只需要等待斯帕納的來到就可以了，綱吉只是把個性以較激烈的守護者派出去而已，大宅裡面當然還有幾位守護者留下來看守首領的安全，他們不希望之前的事情再次發生，蘇菲被派留下來保護綱吉就是個原因，要是綱吉出事情的蘇菲會自責很久的，不管怎麼樣他們都不許任何人在擄走他們的首領。

「首領，密魯菲奧雷的斯帕納已經來了。」一名手下告訴綱吉。

「我知道了，請他去院子去。」綱吉告訴手下。

之後綱吉請女僕們把東西端到院子去，女僕們馬上照做這件事情，首領的命令是不可違抗的，這是大家都知道的事情，而且這次又有客人來訪，不管怎麼說都不可以給客人等待太久的時間，所以他們快速的把東西都端到院子去，吉代拉著母親的衣服跟綱吉一起到院子裡去，綱吉把自己的寶貝小孩抱起來，身旁還跟了一隻黑豹，那是攻堅復仇者監獄時撿到的，吉代很喜歡跟那隻黑豹玩耍，吉代給那隻黑豹取名叫做霧，義大利文是nebbia。

「小霧，我們走，快點，媽媽有做好吃的東西給我們吃喔！等下還有一位叔叔要和我們一起享用茶點。」吉代站在黑豹的前面要黑豹走快點。

黑豹看見這樣的情形只好走快些去，自己的小主人已經在叫自己快點，如果不快點走過去的話小主人一定會拿淚水對付牠的，黑豹對於這個小主人可是非常的喜歡，所以小主人叫牠做什麼牠都會去做，即使將來小主人的弟弟妹妹叫牠的話，牠就不會去理會他們了，但是會跟他們玩耍，黑豹是專屬於吉代的寵物，其他人是叫不動這隻黑豹的，而且黑豹一定會跟在吉代的身邊，不管是出任務還是休息睡覺或是辦公，喜歡吉代的維莎差點適應不過來這件事情。

「妳好，彭哥列首領。」斯帕納有禮貌的說。

「你好，斯帕納，叫我綱吉就可以了。」綱吉微笑的說。

「好的，綱吉。」斯帕納喜歡看見綱吉的笑容。

「你好，叔叔。」吉代冒出來告訴斯帕納。

「你好啊！小弟弟。」斯帕納禮貌性的微笑。

「媽媽，我可以吃了嗎？」吉代轉過頭來問綱吉。

「好，不可以吃太快喔！還有不行吃太多喔！不然你晚餐又吃不下了，這樣奶奶會生氣的。」綱吉摸摸吉代的頭。

「好的，媽媽。」吉代高興的說。

「那位小孩是？」斯帕納有些不解。

「我和骸所收養的小孩，叫做澤田吉代。」綱吉告訴斯帕納。

「嗯？跟妳姓？」斯帕納有些不能理解。

「因為那個小孩跟我有親戚關係，所以才跟我姓。」綱吉解釋給斯帕納聽。

「原來是這樣啊！」斯帕納馬上知道意思了。

「霧，你要吃魚嗎？」綱吉看見寵物在蹭她的腳。

黑豹稍微打了一下喝欠，然後期待的看著綱吉似乎是想要吃東西的樣子，綱吉摸摸黑豹的頭後叫人去把廚房裡面專屬於黑豹的食物拿出來，聽見吩咐後下人馬上去做這件事情，拿到飼料後綱吉倒了一些給黑豹吃，黑豹開心的吃著剛剛主人給予牠的食物，女主人總是會知道自己的意思，黑豹最喜歡的就是牠的主人一家人，尤其是小主人和女主人兩人。

「彭哥列裡面的寵物真是多啊！」斯帕納對於這些寵物已經見怪不怪了。

「還好啦！因為爺爺之前就很喜歡養，加上又有兵器匣的關係，為了方便會讓大家把寵物放出來，所以造就這麼多寵物。」綱吉苦笑的說。

「這隻黑豹是兵器匣嗎？」斯帕納有些疑問。

「不是，是被復仇者監獄撿回去做實驗的關係，能力跟兵器匣不相上下，只是不需要火焰而已。」綱吉幫斯帕納解答。

「喔！真是奇特的黑豹。」斯帕納有些興趣。

「還是不要太有興趣會比較好，霧只黏吉代。」綱吉對於這件事情很清楚。

「喔！」斯帕納點頭。

「對了，今天的點心都符合你的口味嗎？」綱吉轉移話題問。

「嗯！我沒想到日本的點心還有這麼多種。」說到這裡斯帕納就高興起來。

「都是媽媽做的喔！」吉代補上這句話。

「彭哥列？」斯帕納有些不可思議的看著綱吉。

「沒錯，只是單純習慣這樣做而已。」綱吉摸摸吉代的頭。

斯帕納了解到彭哥列是愛護手下的首領，而且每天下午都會親手做下午茶給大家吃，看樣子彭哥列的人都很幸福，總是可以吃到自家首領親手做的料理，綱吉很喜歡下廚煮東西，所以總是會弄下午茶給大家吃，斯帕納也了解到彭哥列的首領是有多麼的溫柔，不過已經有人保護她了，任何人是介入不了他們的感情的，談論到心愛的人的時候，彭哥列總是會有一種不可言喻的幸福滋味，這是只有在戀愛中的人才可以體會到的，斯帕納知道自己註定是要失戀了。

「斯帕納對日本的了解有深入嗎？我記得正一和若葉也都是日本人。」綱吉問斯帕納。

「有啊！若葉很高興可以跟我說日本的事情，每次聽她講話的時候總覺得好像看見妳和副首領在我的面前。」斯帕納有些不好意思的說。

「這樣啊！若葉是個好女孩，如果喜歡的話可以追求喔！」綱吉決定幫若葉一把。

「嗯！我會的。」斯帕納了解自己知道自己慢慢喜歡上若葉了。

「綱吉，妳以前是怎樣生活的，我記得當初遇到妳的時候，妳是直接跟我說義大利文。」斯帕納對於這點始終不解。

「我啊！我四歲後就移民到義大利了，只是在家裡大家都跟我說日文，但是哥哥他們有教導我要學各國的語言，那時候聽見你的聲音時，大概就知道你是義大利人，才和你說義大利文。」綱吉解釋一大常串給斯帕納聽。

「是因為腔調的關係嗎？」斯帕納知道自己的日文算是不錯的。

「是啊！是因為腔調的關係，只是我沒想到你的日文可以說的那麼好。」綱吉對於這點有些訝異。

「可能是因為喜歡日本的關係吧！日本高科技的東西比很多國家的領先許多。」斯帕納告訴綱吉。

「斯帕納果然是專職的技術人員呢！」綱吉稱讚。

看見綱吉的笑容斯帕納有些不好意思，綱吉甜美的外型是大家追求的目標，可是綱吉偏偏只愛一個人，連自家首領白蘭強迫綱吉留在身邊想要求婚成功都沒有辦法，不過這也讓白蘭發現到自己是喜歡入江正一的，這些事情已經是一年前的事情了，同盟後大家就絕口不提這些事情，他們不希望因為這件事情又傷了和氣，而且綱吉有很多事情都不去計較了，寬大的心胸選擇原諒，不想要再惹那些塵囂了，是是非非都已經過去了，何必再去計較那些事情，綱吉也不想要再發動戰爭了，戰爭的代價是要失去很多無辜的人們。

綱吉和斯帕納一直在聊天，兩人聊的非常的愉快，斯帕納很享受今天這個下午，讓他有機會可以跟彭哥列最漂亮的人在一起喝下午茶，雖然已經知道自己註定要失戀了，但是總是希望見到自己最喜歡的人可以過的幸福，斯帕納發現到綱吉的眼裡滿滿的幸福，那種無可取代的幸福，沈醉在大空中的子民們，霧是大空最愛的人，捉摸不定的霧只有大空可以抓住他的，所以他願意臣服在大空的身邊，保護大空的一切，讓他的天使可以過著幸福快樂以及平安的生活。

「綱吉，妳很幸福，妳愛的人和愛妳的人都在妳身邊。」斯帕納說出這句話。

「斯帕納也會幸福的，因為斯帕納也找到自己最愛的人，不是嗎？」綱吉微笑的說。

「是啊！的確是這樣。」斯帕納了解綱吉的心意。

「其實我只是單純的希望大家可以擁有幸福而已，這是我的老師教我的，他告訴我說一定要讓自己的手下有屬於自己的幸福。」綱吉把吉代抱入懷中。

「妳的老師一定是良師益友，總是教導妳這些事情。」斯帕納知道那位老師是好老師。

「我只是把這個理念帶給身邊的所有人，不管是不是我的手下我都希望他們可以幸福，如果大家都可以幸福的話我就很心滿意足了。」綱吉摸摸懷裡孩子的頭。

「大家都幸福啊！妳一點都不像是黑手黨最厲害家族的首領。」斯帕納說出自己的答案。

「大家都這樣說呢！都說我不像呢！」綱吉笑笑的。

他們微笑的談論幸福論，斯帕納可以隱約的感覺到綱吉其實很不想要當家族的首領，這個沈重的負擔不是她瘦小的肩膀可以扛起來的，可是也卻因為這個原因讓她遇到她心愛的人，這樣的際遇讓綱吉不得不說命運捉弄人，喜歡跟人家開玩笑，綱吉喜歡的人也很討厭黑手黨，但是因為綱吉的關係願意委屈在她的身邊，這樣的命運難道不是玩笑話嗎？可是卻也是他們最珍惜的美好回憶，他們最珍惜的一切。

「綱吉會後悔嗎？繼承家族的一切。」斯帕納問出這句話。

「不知道呢！還沒有想過。」綱吉不知道要怎樣回答比較好。

「真幸運可以遇到妳。」斯帕納微笑的說。

「為什麼？」這次換綱吉不解了。

「因為綱吉太純真善良，這樣的綱吉可以救贖大家。」斯帕納知道自己就是被救贖的那位。

「你跟骸說了一樣的話，哥哥他們也這樣說。」綱吉馬上就了解到意思。

「綱吉一路走來一定救贖很多人。」對此斯帕納知道彭哥列一定有將近百分之九十的人是自願臣服在綱吉的腳下的。

「好像是這樣呢！」綱吉對於這點沒有過多的了解。

「綱吉果然是天使。」斯帕納告訴綱吉。

「媽媽本來就是天使，爸爸都這樣說媽媽。」吉代開心的說。

「嗯！從小骸都是這樣告訴我的，他說第一眼見到我的時候就好像看見天使一樣。」綱吉想起這件事情的時候在微笑。

斯帕納覺得骸說的一點也沒錯，只要是第一眼見到綱吉的人一定都會覺得自己好像見到天使一樣，那種純淨無暇的特質和不屬於黑手黨的氣質都讓綱吉成為天使，善良的綱吉不會歧視任何人，對他們沒有一點鄙視只有無限的包容，天真、純真、善良放在澤田綱吉身上是多麼的適合，大家想要保護的對象，每個人見到的第一眼就喜歡上澤田綱吉這個人，這份不可言喻的氣質讓大家願意犧牲自己的生命保護她，保護這個屬於大家的天使，斯帕納也心甘情願的臣服。

斯帕納就是喜歡像天使一般的澤田綱吉，願意拜倒在她的石榴裙下，明明就是不適合這個黑暗世界的人，可是遇到的時候卻覺得自己被帶到陽光下了，那雙手拉了多少人把多少人帶到陽光下生活了，有多少人被眼前這位天使給救贖了，斯帕納好想要知道這件事，同時他也認清一件事情，那就是有澤田綱吉在的地方，就會有她那些守護者們，因此沒有人可以隨意的再把澤田綱吉給帶走了，彭哥列重要的支柱是不可以失蹤的，因為大家再也禁不起這樣的打擊了。

「像天使一樣的妳，一定是被神祝福的孩子。」斯帕納告訴綱吉。

「我的老師也這樣說我，他說我是但丁的神曲裡的碧阿翠絲，也就是天堂裡的天使。」綱吉想起伊夫曾經說過的話。

斯帕納聽見這句話後就不多說了，他懂話裡的意思，眼前的女孩就是被神所祝福的女孩，雖然出生黑手黨世家，可是卻不影響眼前的女孩所擁有的善良，雖然擁有魔女的血統，可是眼前的女孩卻沒有什麼爭奪的慾望，只希望用自己的力量保護大家帶給大家幸福，純真和善良是永遠抹不掉的東西，會永遠的存在在綱吉的身上，這兩樣東西也是救贖大家的力量，讓黑暗中的孩子可以走入陽光當中。End


	4. 屬於他們的下午茶 正綱篇

入江正一是彭哥列第十代晴之守護者之一，但是從沒有對外宣布過他的身分，正一一直都是彭哥列的後勤人員，臣服於美麗的大空，後來逼不得已把他送入敵對的家族陣營裡面，只是安排他在裡面，卻沒有叫他是否要奪取任何密魯菲奧雷的機密，綱吉從沒有告訴過正一說，自己的超直覺一直有預感他會愛上密魯菲奧雷的首領白蘭，正一的溫柔和大空非常的相似，美麗的大空所擁有的溫柔和善良總是讓許多人心甘情願的臣服在她的腳下。

「嗯？小正怎麼有空回來？」綱吉有些訝異的看著眼前的屬下。

「大空，我累了。」正一輕輕的吐露出這句話。

「白蘭先生帶給小正麻煩了嗎？」綱吉心疼的問。

「大空，謝謝妳給我一個歸屬的地方。」正一靠在綱吉的懷中。

「彭哥列是大家的家，每個人歸屬的地方，小正也是我重要的家人。」綱吉知道白蘭大概又對正一做了什麼事情。

「白蘭大人如果像大空一樣就好了。」正一嘆氣。

「小正是不是忘了，我的丈夫骸可是和白蘭先生很像的。」綱吉摸摸正一的頭。

「好像是這樣呢！」正一苦笑。

綱吉決定泡茶給正一喝，讓正一能夠放鬆一下心情，難得正一回娘家來，她這位家長當然要好好的安慰一下這位家人，看樣子白蘭那需求無度的的態度造成正一的困擾，讓正一非常的不舒服，這也是綱吉非常心疼的原因之一，綱吉一直以來都希望自己的屬下可以過的很幸福，只是綱吉沒有想到正一可以救贖白蘭，綱吉也覺得這件事情沒有什麼大不了的，越是黑暗的人越是渴望陽光，只要正一能夠幸福綱吉就不覺得自己有做錯，其實當初滅了復仇者是曾祖父、曾祖母的願望，同時復仇者也確實威脅到彭哥列家族，有審判者在很多家族都不敢蠢蠢欲動，伊夫和穆之所以沒有滅了密魯菲奧雷的原因是他們當初一時疏忽加上又沒有什麼正當理由可以出兵，白蘭很巧妙的避開所有會觸怒到審判者的點，讓穆和伊夫氣的牙癢癢的。

復仇者、審判者本是實力相當的，但由於復仇者太過於專制甚至介入黑手黨家族的成立以及內部的運作，因此霍華休斯家族不得不聯合彭哥列家族一起滅了復仇者監獄，黑手黨世界當中最後的溫柔是沒有權力存在的，但藉由霍華休斯家族、審判者的力量起來的送行者是負責處理被殲滅的家族的一切，或是混入其他家族的間諜以及背叛者的屍體的處理，本來保持中立的三大勢力現在變成兩大勢力，霍華休斯家族把復仇者的事務全部接過手來處理，維持黑手黨世界的平衡，避免有任何的勢力動亂。

「小正就不要想太多了，白蘭先生應該不會追過來才對。」綱吉倒了一杯茶給正一。

「小綱，真是太謝謝妳了。」正一微笑的說。

「啊！小正總算叫我的名字了。」綱吉拿了一塊蛋糕給正一吃。

「因為真的不習慣，第一次見到首領要屬下不要叫敬語的。」正一吃了一口蛋糕。

「大家都是一起長大的朋友，為什麼需要用到敬語呢？」綱吉微笑的問。

「可晴之守護者並不是。」正一知道理由。

「但我還是希望大家不要有隔閡在。」綱吉一直都是這樣希望的。

「小綱永遠都把大家視為朋友或是家人。」正一知道眼前的女孩從不把他們當成屬下。

「因為沒有必要。」綱吉不覺得有這樣的必要。

「媽媽～」吉代用跑的跑到綱吉的身邊。

「都說了不要用跑的，要是跌倒怎麼辦？」綱吉摸摸吉代的頭。

「小正叔叔好。」吉代馬上轉移話題。

「吉代，你好！」正一喜歡看見這可愛的孩子。

綱吉拿起多餘的茶杯倒茶給吉代喝，今天的下午茶是日式下午茶，綱吉和正一都是日本人的關係，所以綱吉才選擇日式下午茶，懷念的家鄉味讓正一感到熟悉，不管過了多久還是自己的家鄉才是最好的，有時候正一真的很不習慣義大利的一切，對此綱吉並沒有說什麼，她的守護者不是日本人就是有日本人的血統，純血的義大利人只有她的兩位雷守，骸有古老的東方血統，出生在義大利的南部小鎮，六道家的人本來就是混血，因此不以為意，庫洛姆是混血，有四分之二的義大利血統，四分之一的日本、中國的血統，雲雀和獄寺只有三分之一的日本血統，小建是二分之一的日本血統，但庫洛姆和小建本身就是六道家的人，擁有古老的東方血統，基於這些原因綱吉大部分的守護者都不是純血的義大利人。

「小正叔叔怎麼了嗎？感覺好悲傷。」吉代感覺到正一的悲傷。

「吉代真是乖孩子。」正一知道那是吉代的溫柔。

「小正就不要想太多了，白蘭先生可是很疼你的。」綱吉把吉代抱在懷裡。

「我知道，只是…」正一有口難言。

「那也沒辦法呀！誰叫我們愛上的人是那樣索求無度呢！」綱吉微笑的說出這句話。

「確實是這樣呢！」正一自然知道綱吉的意思。

「小綱弄的茶點真好喝、好吃。」不知道是誰說了這麼一句話。

「啊！討厭鬼叔叔。」吉代會這樣叫的人只有一個，那就是白蘭。

「白蘭先生，您這樣可是擅闖彭哥列喔！」綱吉微笑的說。

「小綱吉很介意嗎？」白蘭坐了下來。

「這個嘛！如果忽略我家守護者的殺氣的話，我不會介意的。」言下之意就表示你帶給我很大的困擾。

「隼人、武，放下你們的武器回到工作崗位上，恭彌哥哥、蘇菲姊姊，我不會有事情的。」綱吉溫柔的對他們說。

四位守護者聽見綱吉的話完全安靜下來，並且回到自己的工作崗位上，正一看見白蘭來打擾他和綱吉的下午茶就非常的不開心，這是他好不容易回來見大空和大空聊天的機會，他已經好久沒有和綱吉好好的談心了，自從自己在同盟家族密魯菲奧雷那裡後，就沒有什麼機會和綱吉聊天，因此正一非常生氣的原因在這裡，為什麼非要打擾他們的相處時間呢？而白蘭也體會到正一的怒氣，似乎不太敢說什麼話，畢竟是自己先惹正一不開心的，怎敢跟正一求饒，害白蘭不敢多言。

「小正，明天還要回來嗎？」大空提出邀請。

「好的，小綱，我明天會準時出現的。」正一微笑的把白蘭給拖回去，想也知道白蘭是翹班出來找他的。

「媽媽，討厭鬼叔叔喜歡小正叔叔嗎？」吉代歪著頭問綱吉。

「不知道呢！」綱吉微笑的拍拍吉代的頭。

「呵呵！我可愛的小吉代長大了呢！」骸抱起自己的兒子。

「爸爸～」吉代開心的親吻骸。

「回來啦！一起吃點心吧！下次可要好好的防範白蘭先生了。」綱吉眨眨眼。

「呵呵！小正又有煩惱了啊！」骸了解綱吉的意思。

「小正叔叔好悲傷喔！」吉代忘不了正一的表情。

正一隔天準時來到彭哥列報到，這次彭哥列砸下最強的武力來防止白蘭，這就代表他們的談話不想要有人打擾，這樣嚴格的防備足以讓人感到恐懼，連暗殺部隊的隊長都被首領親自請出來戒備，XANXUS接到妹妹綱吉的通知率領瓦利亞的成員來防堵白蘭，他們是絕對不會讓白蘭去打擾他們的下午茶，正一很感謝綱吉這樣做，避免白蘭來打擾他們兩人聊天，正一想要和綱吉好好的聊天，來聊一些心事的部份，綱吉需要好好花時間來和正一聊天，純聊天的部份是大家最喜歡的時間，但是秘密都會被挖出來。

「小綱，謝謝妳這樣幫我。」正一開心的看著綱吉。

「哪裡，因為我也不想要被打擾。」綱吉最不喜歡有人打擾他們。

「XANXUS大人都被您給請出來了呢！」正一知道綱吉把最有份量的人給請出來。

「啊！因為哥哥說上次沒幫上我什麼忙，所以這次願意幫我。」綱吉記得上次和XANXUS的談話。

「XANXUS大人對大空真好。」正一知道眼前的人總是受到許多人的疼愛。

「呵呵！」綱吉喝了一口茶。

正一開心的和綱吉聊天，每次回彭哥列的時候總是會有一種無可言喻的滿足感，大空給人的感覺是那樣的溫柔和溫和，這樣的大空是所有人都喜歡她的，每個人都希望可以待在大空的身邊，連同盟家族的首領以及自己現在所待的家族的兩位首領都很喜歡待在大空的身邊，優尼更是三不五時跑到彭哥列來，就是為了享受綱吉這位大空的溫柔，美麗又善良的大空是大家所嚮往的對象，有時會有許多家族的人來以同盟方式聯姻，卻被綱吉一一的拒絕，綱吉此生最愛的人就是她的霧守，沒有人可以從他們的身邊奪走對方的，也就是因為這樣才沒有人敢再提起聯姻的事情。

「小綱，妳弄的點心真好吃。」正一很喜歡吃綱吉弄的東西。

「小正喜歡就好，只要小正喜歡可以隨時回來吃。」綱吉微笑的告訴正一。

「小綱好像不是純正的日本人吧！」正一記得綱吉最原始的血統是義大利血統。

「嗯！我是義日混血，各佔一半啦！」綱吉從沒有在乎過血統的問題。

「守護者當中是純正日本人的，只有我、山本、笹川吧！」正一知道這件事情。

「是啊！只有你們三個。」綱吉知道自己的守護者幾乎都是混血，當然也包含自己。

綱吉的父母親都是義大利混血，而且兩人是表兄妹，自己和霧守庫洛姆以及雲守穆有親戚關係，祖父是義大利人，祖母是日本人，曾祖父母都是義大利人，所以綱吉的義大利血統比較多也比較強烈，感覺起來一點也不像日本人，感覺就像是洋娃娃一樣，也是因為這樣綱吉從小就被人抓去試穿衣服，八代、奈奈以及小琳超愛做這樣的事情，還有瓦利亞的魯斯里亞，他們都喜歡幫綱吉打扮，綱吉對這件事情還是無法接受，不管怎樣綱吉都不喜歡穿那些衣服。

「小綱真是溫柔的大空呢！」正一有感而發。

「謝謝稱讚。」綱吉微笑的看著這一切。

「小綱的溫柔讓大家都喜歡呢！」正一非常的喜歡綱吉。

「小正也很溫柔，所以白蘭先生才這樣喜歡小正。」綱吉怎會不知道正一的溫柔。

「謝謝！」畢竟正一是那樣的溫柔。

「呵呵！晴的溫柔也可以照耀黑暗中的人。」綱吉有感而發。

「是啊！」正一知道綱吉的意思。

正一知道綱吉的意思，正一救贖的人就是白蘭，白蘭全心全意的愛上了他，正一沒有拒絕這個愛情，綱吉並沒有勉強正一要去做那些他不喜歡做的事情，綱吉只是要正一去執行一些計畫，那些計畫是有關於彭哥列家族和霍華休斯家族想要隱藏的一切，那樣事情有關於魔女的力量，最終到最後必須要選擇開戰的話，綱吉讓正一有選擇家族的權力，因為綱吉料到正一會喜歡上白蘭，白蘭會渴望正一的溫柔，所以綱吉並沒有強迫要正一一定要選擇彭哥列，怎麼說綱吉都不希望自己的屬下受到傷害的，對綱吉來說自己的屬下就是自己的家人，沒有人會希望自己的家人受到任何的傷害的。

「小正，我很高興你找到幸福了。」綱吉微笑的說。

「小綱…」正一看見綱吉的微笑感覺到眼角濕潤。

「吶、吶！小正，你和白蘭先生要好好的度過自己的人生喔！不要留下後悔和遺憾。」綱吉說出自己心底的渴望。

「我會的，大空，白蘭大人他…是我這一生中最愛的人。」正一了解到綱吉想要表達什麼意思。

瞬間白蘭像是聽見正一所說的話一般，馬上衝到正一的眼前把正一擁入懷中，綱吉看見這樣的情形也不打擾他們，自己的哥哥XANXUS已經在後頭微笑的等待她，其實綱吉是故意這樣做的，有的時候都需要人家幫忙的，看見大家幸福的樣子綱吉就真的很幸福，這些家人的幸福就是自己的幸福。End


	5. 屬於他們的下午茶（RL）里包恩生日賀文

10月13日繡線菊(Spirea)

花語：有條理的愛

花占卜：您是個完美主義者，有潔癖的習慣，因此您的生活井然有序，凡事必須整齊、妥善，令您的思想空間缺乏彈性，處於緊張的狀態。愛情上太過挑剔易生磨擦，您不應有太多幻想，注重實際，方能享受人生的真義。

花箴言：花開花落本是平凡事，毋須過分緊張。

藍波知道彭哥列大家會喝下午茶的原因是奈奈刻意讓大家養成的，里包恩本身就已經有喝下午茶的習慣，里包恩和藍波本身就是一對情侶，兩人偶爾會在一起喝下午茶，里包恩的習慣就是喝杯咖啡，藍波的話一定就是牛奶，飲品可以表現出兩人的不同，可是卻不會失去他們之間的味道，感覺很像是他們兩人之間的愛情，既像是大人又像是小孩般的愛情，咖啡和牛奶是可以融合在一起的。

「蠢牛，今天一起喝下午茶。」里包恩直接命令藍波。

「喔！」藍波聽見里包恩的命令只是點頭。

「我去吩咐廚房準備一下，你弄好就到院子來。」里包恩看見藍波正在寫東西。

藍波聽見里包恩的話只是點頭，藍波很少會反抗里包恩的意思，反正現在自己的事情也快要處理好了，藍波自然會把手上的事情處理好就去院子當中，要是給里包恩等太久的話里包恩一定又會罵人，藍波才不想要挨罵，就算自己身為里包恩的情人，可是里包恩根本就不會心軟的對待自己，藍波有的時候會覺得自己在里包恩的心目中會很重要嗎？當然藍波並沒有跟里包恩說，只是默默的自己承受下來，藍波覺得至少可以陪伴在里包恩的身邊就夠了。

「啊！牛奶，里包恩謝謝你。」藍波很高興下午茶可以喝到牛奶。

「蠢牛就是蠢牛，容易滿足。」里包恩看見這樣的情形說。

「哼！我就是小孩子，反正在你眼裡我就是長不大。」藍波不高興的看著里包恩。

「真是的。」里包恩對於藍波小孩子的行徑不知道要說什麼。

里包恩對於自己調教出來的蠢牛藍波實在一點辦法也沒有，里包恩很寵藍波是大家都知道的事情，里包恩對於藍波的教育方式的確是有點讓人感到不知道要怎樣說，可是不得不說藍波的確是被里包恩教育的很好，只是有時候還是會白目一點，這點令人感到很頭痛就是，里包恩多少還是會感到很不爽，變成藍波的教育又開始嚴格起來，藍波只有哀號的份，努力的改進自己的缺點，要不然里包恩是一定不會放過藍波的。

「這個蛋糕好好吃。」藍波繼續吃東西。

「蠢牛。」里包恩看見這樣的情況只是微笑。

里包恩喜歡看見藍波滿足的微笑，里包恩對於藍波的寵愛是那樣的明顯，他們之間的戀愛很像是小孩子又很想是大人，喜歡咖啡的里包恩和喜歡牛奶的藍波，咖啡和牛奶融合在一起就是咖啡牛奶，喝起來苦苦又甜甜的擁有兩種味道，可以嘗到兩種味道的飲品，里包恩很清楚自己是有多喜歡藍波，對於藍波這個人里包恩從一開始的不屑到現在去寵愛他，習慣了藍波的追逐，讓里包恩感到很快樂，如果有天藍波不想要追逐自己的話，里包恩會感到非常的不習慣。

「里包恩，這個好好吃喔！你要不要吃吃看？」藍波把點心拿給里包恩。

「嗯！」里包恩開口把點心給吃了。

「好不好吃？」藍波期待的問。

「有點甜，但不錯。」里包恩總是會把藍波的心意給吃下肚子裡。

里包恩覺得藍波真的很受到人家的歡迎，不管男女都通吃，對於這點里包恩可是注意很久，以前一平總是會幫藍波打掉色狼，藍波卻一點自覺也沒有，里包恩的話就是不讓任何人覬覦藍波這個人，想要從他手中搶走藍波就要有死的覺悟，里包恩是不會讓自己的所有物讓別人搶走，藍波也會乖乖的待在里包恩的身邊，怎麼說里包恩是那種很強勢的情人，非常的強勢讓藍波多少有些不適應。

「蠢牛，給我過來！」里包恩馬上命令。

「為什麼？」藍波有些不解的走過去。

「我想抱你。」里包恩把藍波抱在懷裡。

「好霸道。」藍波悶悶的抱怨。

里包恩看見這樣的情形只是微笑，藍波對於里包恩的強勢的霸道實在不知道要說什麼，里包恩摸摸藍波的頭髮，然後開始親吻藍波的脖子，藍波馬上已經有感覺，里包恩的強勢讓藍波不好拒絕，里包恩滿意的看著藍波的表情，藍波開始蹭蹭里包恩，兩人之間的情趣互動讓屬下們看見會自動避開，這個時間也不會有人去打擾他們兩人，里包恩自然會滿意和藍波在一起的情形，只差沒有趁現在要了藍波，里包恩發現只有藍波可以引起自己的情慾。

「藍波，你真甜。」里包恩笑笑對藍波的說。

「里包恩，不要鬧了，會有人來的。」藍波有些不自在。

「不會，現在這個時間不會有人來的。」里包恩繼續下去。

「怎麼這樣嘛！」藍波有些無奈。

里包恩的動作讓藍波不敢出聲，里包恩滿意的看著藍波的表情，里包恩最喜歡的一件事情就是捉弄藍波，這是每天里包恩唯一的樂趣，當然這也是里包恩最大的樂趣，藍波自然也很清楚這件事情，不過也沒有辦法反擊，所以只好乖乖的讓里包恩整自己，就算自己很生氣里包恩也不會管藍波的，這點藍波早已經看開了，畢竟自己真的打不過里包恩，從以前到現在沒有贏過一次里包恩這個人，藍波自然就只有妥協的份。

里包恩對於自己的情人總是那樣的寵愛，每天下午茶的時間他們總是會做這樣的事情，調戲藍波已經是里包恩每天在下午茶的時間必做的事情，自己是唯一可以調戲藍波的人，藍波是自己的情人，只有自己才可以調戲他，想要調戲藍波的人或是覬覦藍波的人都會被里包恩給趕走，怎麼說里包恩都會好好的保護藍波的，誰叫藍波實在是太有魅力，里包恩不得不妨其他人，這也是他們之間的幸福和情趣。End


	6. 屬於他們的下午茶 犬庫篇 庫洛姆生日賀文

12月5日安布羅希亞(Ambrosia)

花語：幸福

花占卜：您是個冷靜及愛思考的人，凡事喜歡追根究底，直至找出真正的原因才會作罷。同時，您也是個公平的正義者，您心裏面一直算計著自己的得失，這樣顯得您太過小孩子氣了，愛情有時也需要大方一點。

花箴言：不在身邊的人，思念會更加強烈。

庫洛姆很喜歡待在廚房裡弄些小點心，犬很喜歡吃庫洛姆弄的小點心，只要是他們的下午茶時間就會看見庫洛姆進入廚房弄點心給犬吃，彭哥列的大家看見這樣的情形只是微笑，庫洛姆和犬的感情真的很好，犬會把庫洛姆保護的很好，所以可以看見他們兩人總是出雙入對的在大家的面前出現，庫洛姆多多少少還是很依賴犬的，這點犬可是非常的清楚，但是犬並不會責怪庫洛姆，反而希望庫洛姆多依賴一點自己。

「犬，下午茶時間到了，你今天想要吃什麼？」庫洛姆微笑的問犬。

「妳今天要用什麼？」犬看見庫洛姆用水汪汪的大眼看著自己。

「不知道，所以才問犬嘛！」庫洛姆嘟著嘴說。

「我都可以。」犬直接回答庫洛姆。

庫洛姆開心的在院子裡把自己弄好的點心端上來，長大後的犬雖然還是那樣衝動，但是多多少少都已經會顧及到庫洛姆的感受，所以犬不會跟以前一樣衝動不要命，畢竟身邊有個要令人照顧的女孩，所以不管發生什麼事情犬都不會讓那位女孩哭泣的，庫洛姆怎麼說都是犬最喜歡的人，犬小時候看見庫洛姆的眼淚就感到害怕，所以不管怎樣犬都不會捨庫洛姆哭泣的。

「妳今天又做那麼多的點心。」犬微笑的看著庫洛姆。

「嘿嘿！因為犬喜歡吃嘛！」庫洛姆開心的看著犬。

「真是受不了妳。」犬無奈的開始吃起點心來。

「呵呵！」庫洛姆開始和犬一起共用下午茶。

庫洛姆很喜歡和犬一起共用下午茶，只要他們兩人沒有任務他們都會在特定的時間一起喝下午茶，犬總是會把庫洛姆用的糕點給吃完，庫洛姆看見犬把東西吃完的樣子感到很高興，那就表示說自己弄的東西很好吃，庫洛姆很喜歡看見犬把自己弄的東西吃完的樣子，一直以來他們兩人的相處方式就是這樣，庫洛姆很喜歡和犬一起喝下午茶，從小時候就養成的習慣到現在一點改變也沒有，庫洛姆不管做什麼事情都希望可以和犬在一起。

犬覺得自己不知道為什麼自己會喜歡庫洛姆，明明庫洛姆一點也不像是自己會喜歡的女生，可以從第一眼見到她的時候就喜歡上她，犬知道庫洛姆是很好的女孩，總是安安靜靜的在一旁看著他們，可是庫洛姆的魅力真的無法擋，犬發現到自己總是會在不知不覺當中被庫洛姆吸引，庫洛姆非常受到大家的歡迎，因此大家都很喜歡庫洛姆，只是對庫洛姆有意思的人並不多，大部分的男生都已經有自己心儀的人，因此大家對於庫洛姆只是把她當作小妹妹般的疼愛，犬發現到自己對於庫洛姆的感情是喜歡，只是犬沒有刻意的去表白，只是幸福已經慢慢的蔓延在他們的身邊，大家都想要祝福他們兩人。

「看見犬每次吃的很高興的樣子我就好開心喔！」庫洛姆開心的對犬說。

「妳做的東西很好吃，我很喜歡吃。」犬真的很喜歡吃庫洛姆弄的點心。

「嗯！我下次會繼續努力的。」庫洛姆露出好看的微笑。

「…」犬臉紅的別過頭不去看庫洛姆。

庫洛姆的笑容一直是犬最珍視的寶貝，在犬的心中誰都不可以欺負庫洛姆，犬會用自己的方式保護庫洛姆，在犬的心中庫洛姆是最為重要的人選，因此不管發生什麼事情犬都不會讓庫洛姆出事情的，畢竟不管怎麼說庫洛姆都是大家的寶貝，失去庫洛姆大家都會心痛的，犬更是會心痛不已的，所以不管怎樣犬都不會讓庫洛姆出事情，他一定會好好的保護庫洛姆的，在戰鬥的時候犬會想辦法保護庫洛姆的，因此庫洛姆在戰鬥當中很少受傷，犬是那樣的疼愛庫洛姆的一切，絕對不會讓庫洛姆受到傷害的，庫洛姆也很高興犬會這樣保護她，犬是庫洛姆最喜歡的人，庫洛姆也會用自己的方式去保護犬的一切的。

「我最喜歡犬了，要一直、一直和犬一起喝下午茶喔！」庫洛姆開心的對犬說。

「嗯！」犬自然會答應庫洛姆的要求。

「犬最好了。」庫洛姆真的很喜歡待在犬的身邊。

「真是的。」犬看見庫洛姆的笑容總是覺得不好意思。

庫洛姆很喜歡和犬在一起，只要可以和犬在一起庫洛姆就會很高興，兩人多多少少總是會溺在一起，大家看見這樣的情形難免會心一笑，怎麼說庫洛姆可都是彭哥列裡面的一朵花，可愛又漂亮的花朵，如果不是因為青梅竹馬的關係，大家都會想要和犬搶庫洛姆的，只可惜庫洛姆喜歡上犬後就沒有跟別的人很要好，對庫洛姆來說犬是最重要的人，同時也是她最喜歡的人，犬的眼裡滿滿都是庫洛姆的身影，從小時候他們就很喜歡對方了，就像是綱吉和骸那樣，犬如果想要表達某些事情的時候都會很害羞，然後用暴躁的語氣給蒙混過去，這些庫洛姆都懂，犬的愛是那樣默默的付出，只有庫洛姆可以體會到犬的愛，犬自然也會體會到庫洛姆的愛。

「我呀！要和犬過一輩子喔！」庫洛姆說出自己的願望。

「我也希望可以和庫洛姆妳度過一輩子，永遠的在一起。」犬當然也是這樣的希望。

黑手黨的一切讓他們知道幸福是很難能可貴的，所以不管怎麼樣他們都會好好的珍惜他們現在的幸福，就是不希望自己的幸福就這樣流失掉，為了避免這樣的情形，所以他們出任務的時候都格外的小心，避免自己受傷讓大家擔心，他們的大空可是所有人敬愛的人，也是大家珍惜的人，也就是這樣的情形讓大家都非常珍惜自己的另外一半，不希望他們受到任何的傷害，怎麼樣都不希望他們受到傷害，這些幸福是他們僅有的幸福，也是他們最想要守護的幸福。END


	7. 屬於他們的下午茶 8059篇 59生賀

9月9日蒲菊(MichaelmasDaisy)

花語：追憶

花占卜：您是個念舊的人，對於遙遠的往事，仍歷歷在目，久久未能忘懷。雖然如此，您對未來仍充滿信心，感性加上知性的您，一定能遇到一位投緣的人，舒緩心裏面積存已久的壓力。

花箴言：您的心事對方早已看出來了。

山本和獄寺都有喝下午茶的習慣，山本是因為自家的母親的關係，山本的繼母是個血統純正的義大利人，因此會有喝下午茶的習慣，獄寺和山本久了養成有喝下午茶的習慣，他們總是會在某個時段中，在彭哥列的大宅中好好的喝下午茶。

山本弄的下午茶大多是純正日式的下午茶，獄寺也在山本的巧手下胃口越來越刁鑽，大概現在只有山本的手藝才能符合獄寺的胃口，獄寺看見山本正在弄下午茶的樣子只是微笑。

「棒球笨蛋，今天的下午茶你打算用什麼？」獄寺挺好奇現在山本正在廚房用的東西。

「和果子，日式甜點的一種。」山本俐落的把所有的材料以及點心給弄好。

「嗯？我好像沒看過你用過。」獄寺沒想到山本會用日式傳統的點心。

「因為媽媽很少用，這是我去請教奈奈阿姨的。」山本笑笑的跟獄寺。

獄寺聽見山本的話才想起山本是正統的日本人，山本並不是義大利和日本的混血，不知不覺就不小心把山本當成是混血的孩子，山本的弟弟可是真的混血兒，畢竟很少人知道他們兩兄弟是不同母親生的，是異母兄弟，但他們兩兄弟感情好到讓人以為是同一個母親生的。

加上山本的繼母對山本很照顧，根本就把山本當成是自己親生的孩子一般在照顧，他們一家人相處從沒有感到很奇怪或是有什麼不好的事情發生，山本對自己的繼母一點疙瘩都沒有，才會讓外人對他們兄弟倆有誤會，山本對於這件事也沒有任何的想法。

「我弄好了，一起吃吧！」山本已經把東西請人家端到院子去。

「好。」獄寺開心的和山本一起去吃下午茶。

獄寺先喝了一口茶才開始吃剛剛山本用的點心，這是獄寺的習慣，十年的時間讓他們可以好好的相處，和對方在一起的感覺真的很好，獄寺很喜歡和山本在一起的感覺，雖然他們兩人總是吵架，可是在某些方面他們可是很有默契，讓大家覺得很不可思議。

山本的一切只是為了獄寺，會成為雨之守護者的關係也是因為獄寺，並不是因為家族事業的關係，獄寺進入黑手黨山本也會進入黑手黨，儘管獄寺實在是不解為什麼山本會想要踏入黑手黨的世界，他明明就可以當一個平常的小孩過日子，卻偏偏要進入黑手黨的世界當中。

「棒球笨蛋，為什麼你會想當守護者？」獄寺經過十年還是不解山本的想法。

「因為大家都在這裡。」山本只有這樣說。

「不是因為我？」獄寺不太能理解山本的意思。

「也有某部分的原因是因為隼人你，另外一部分是我真的想要留在大家身邊。」山本很珍惜所有的朋友。

獄寺聽見這句話沒有多說什麼，因為山本的答案就是這樣，不管經過幾年的時間都沒有變，獄寺很高興山本是沒有改變，山本永遠是他愛的山本，從沒有因為踏入黑手黨的世界就改變很多，這是獄寺最值得高興的地方。

獄寺覺得可以和山本在一起真的很開心，以前吵吵鬧鬧的時代已經過去很久，獄寺想起來山本以前追自己是那樣的辛苦，後來自己好不容易願意打開心扉接受山本，結婚的時候他們是怎樣的瘋狂，這是所有人都知道的事情。

獄寺覺得牽起山本的手走過一輩子的時間真的很好，每天可以享受到山本幫自己準備的愛心下午茶，和山本一起享受這樣的下午茶時間真的很好，今天正統的日式點心非常好吃，獄寺非常的喜愛。

山本看見獄寺那樣喜歡吃點心的樣子偷偷記下，山本總是會弄一些日式的點心給獄寺吃，獄寺每次吃到那些點心都感到很開心，獄寺不常吃點心，可是遇到喜歡吃的點心就會一直吃。

「今天的點心挺好吃的。」獄寺很開心的對山本說。

「隼人喜歡就好。」山本真的會擔心獄寺不喜歡吃。

「我的胃口都被你養的刁鑽起來，你可要負責。」獄寺這樣告訴山本。

「我當然會負責，隼人就不用擔心。」山本可是很用力的保證。

山本可是對自己的廚藝很有信心，要不然的話獄寺是不會被山本養到只想要吃山本的手藝，山本可是很會弄東西給獄寺吃的，獄寺每次收下那些點心、食物都會乖乖吃光。

山本很喜歡每天的下午茶時間，獄寺發現到自己會期待山本今天會弄什麼東西給自己吃，好吃的點心讓人欲罷不能，獄寺覺得自己有這樣的好丈夫真的很好，山本可是新好男人。

要不是山本有心儀的人，一定會有很多女生搶著要，偏偏山本只鍾情獄寺這個人，其他人山本看不上眼，獄寺很高興自己可以擁有山本，當然獄寺也是很受歡迎的人，因此他們兩人總是會不相上下。

「明天再弄好吃的點心給我吃。」獄寺突然跟山本這樣要求。

「當然沒問題。」山本微笑的對獄寺說。

「武，我很高興認識你，我也很高興成為你的妻子。」獄寺安靜的告訴山本。

「我也是，我也很高興可以擁有隼人。」山本很開心的看著獄寺。

他們兩人經過了十年的生活，感情更加的穩定，這樣穩定的生活讓他們願意攜手走過未來，他們想要過著更幸福的生活，山本用會自己的方式去保護獄寺，獄寺也會用自己的方次去守護山本，對獄寺來說山本是很重要的人。

即使是身在黑手黨的世界當中，他們還是可以擁有幸福的生活，他們的首領可是會讓他們擁有幸福的生活，他們所效忠的首領可是很照顧屬下，不希望自己的屬下出事情，甚至對自己的屬下非常的好，畢竟對於他們的首領而言，所有的暑假就是他的家人，山本和獄寺也在這樣的情況下走過未來幸福的每一天。End


	8. 屬於他們的下午茶 XS篇(史庫瓦羅生賀)

3月13日萱草(DayLily)

花語：難忘

花占卜：您是天生的老好人，總是順從別人的說話，失去自己的主見。您個性容易被人利用，吃虧上當在所難免，所以您應建立自信心，有了自信，愛情會順心順意得多。

花箴言：勇敢地拒絕別人無理的要求，是件可喜的事情。

下午茶對瓦利亞來說並不是什麼特別的時間，老是在打打殺殺的人很少會有那樣的閑情逸致，史庫瓦羅偶爾會有些閑情逸致的弄些下午茶，當然魯斯里亞更不用說，一定會有下午茶時間，只要他沒有任務的話。

XANXUS對於下午茶並沒有太大的喜好，如果是史庫瓦羅弄的話，XANXUS一定會乖乖的享用，怎麼說都是自己親親老婆所用的下午茶，XANXUS不會給任何人分享，這點史庫瓦羅是很清楚的。

「XANXUS，下午茶時間到了。」史庫瓦羅的大嗓門傳到XANXUS的耳中。

「嘖！垃圾！」XANXUS起身走到院子當中。

XANXUS知道今天的下午茶是史庫瓦羅親手準備的，瓦利亞的所有人被自己派出去不會那麼早回來，自己可以和史庫瓦羅一起享受兩人世界，XANXUS才不會讓其他人獨佔。

XANXUS可是清楚貝爾那傢伙總是喜歡獨佔史庫瓦羅，XANXUS討厭那個孩子的原因就在這裡，畢竟史庫瓦羅是屬於他的，誰也別想跟他搶，因此每次貝爾霸佔史庫瓦羅都會被XANXUS教訓很久。

「今天發什麼神經？垃圾！」XANXUS走到院子裡看見史庫瓦羅正在擺餐具的樣子。

「想說天氣很好，在院子裡喝下午茶也是不錯的事情。」史庫瓦羅抬頭看見XANXUS走過來的樣子說著。

桌子上擺放了很多XANXUS喜歡吃的東西，自然少不了酒類的東西，XANXUS是出了名的愛喝酒，因此史庫瓦羅在下午茶時間不會準備茶類的東西，反而是準備酒類的東西。

XANXUS知道史庫瓦羅喝茶勝過愛喝酒，卻因為自己的關係而準備自己喜歡的威士忌、龍舌蘭等酒，桌上擺放的是兩人喜歡吃的小點心，那些小點心可是史庫瓦羅親手做的，XANXUS自然會品嚐。

史庫瓦羅也會幫自己準備一些紅茶等飲品，對於酒精這種東西史庫瓦羅不是那麼喜愛，因此XANXUS也從不會為難史庫瓦羅一定要跟著自己喝酒，他們之間又不是因為酒而相遇，並不需要這樣。

「今天真是清閒，大家都不在，真好。」史庫瓦羅喜歡這樣安靜的環境。

「哼！垃圾就是垃圾。」XANXUS鄙視史庫瓦羅說的話。

「XANXUS，你還真是不懂這樣安靜的好處。」史庫瓦羅對於XANXUS沒法體會這件事不知道要怎麼說。

「有什麼好體會的，你想要這樣安靜的環境我可以每天派他們出任務，反正小綱那裡剛好需要人手。」XANXUS不以為然的說出這句話。

「隨你，反正人手是你負責安排的。」史庫瓦羅對此不予置評，XANXUS想做什麼他也沒有話可說。

「哼！垃圾。」XANXUS看了史庫瓦羅一眼後馬上別過頭去，仔細發現可以看見XANXUS的耳朵有微紅的跡象。

史庫瓦羅聽見XANXUS說出這句話只是笑笑的，這就是XANXUS的風格，只要自己提出來的事情不是很難做到，XANXUS大多都會達成，就算很難做到XANXUS也會想盡辦法達成，XANXUS是這樣寵愛自己，史庫瓦羅感到很幸福。

XANXUS會用自己的方式去寵史庫瓦羅，XANXUS讓史庫瓦羅知道自己是多麼的寵愛他，而且是絕對不會讓任何人霸佔他，史庫瓦羅只有XANXUS這個人可以霸佔，其他人都不可以霸佔。

悠閒的下午茶他們從不談天，史庫瓦羅偶爾會跟XANXUS聊上幾句，基本上他們兩人反而是在做自己的事情比較多，這樣悠閒的時光他們兩人會拿起書本漫漫看，偶爾史庫瓦羅會保養自己的刀劍。

這樣不言而喻的幸福對於他們來說是得來不易，畢竟身處在這樣血腥的世界當中，黑手黨的世界是那樣的黑暗，隨時都會送命的情形下想要得到幸福根本是難上加難，因此很多時候他們都會把握這樣少許的時光，讓自己感到很幸福的時光。

「垃圾，今天的下午茶，很好吃。」XANXUS突然說出這句話來讓史庫瓦羅有些措手不及。

「嗯！謝謝，你喜歡就好。」聽見這句話史庫瓦羅有些措手不及，下意識的反應就是道謝。

「垃圾就是垃圾，這麼容易害羞。」XANXUS吐出這句話讓史庫瓦羅有些哭笑不得。

「嘖！你就不能好好稱讚人一次嗎？」史庫瓦羅的語氣帶有多少的無奈，只因為XANXUS是那樣不坦率。

在對方的身邊那麼久，有時候只要一個眼神、一個動作就可以知道對方在想什麼，他們是這樣的有默契，有時候簡簡單單的動作就可以讓他們了解到對方到底想要做什麼，或是想要告訴自己什麼。

或許就是因為有這樣的默契，所以他們在搭擋任務上從未失利過，默契好到可以完美的把任務解決掉，而且不會隨意的破壞東西，這樣的默契可是誰也學不來，只屬於他們兩人的默契。

XANXUS身邊只能站史庫瓦羅這個人，沒有任何人比史庫瓦羅有資格站在XANXUS的身邊，更沒有人有本事可以站在XANXUS的身邊卻不會被XANXUS給逐出，那個人除了是史庫瓦羅外沒有其他人。

XANXUS知道他的皇后只有一個人，那就是史庫瓦羅，打從自己第一眼見到史庫瓦羅，XANXUS就認定史庫瓦羅是他將來一輩子的妻子，就這樣如此絕對的自信讓史庫瓦羅成為XANXUS的俘虜。

XANXUS可不會輕易的讓史庫瓦羅就這樣逃離自己的身邊，他的皇后、屬於他一個人的皇后，誰也不可以跟他搶，XANXUS會把史庫瓦羅留在身邊一輩子，不讓任何人搶走他，畢竟是自己最重要的人，要是想要搶走史庫瓦羅就要付出很大的代價，對此史庫瓦羅僅僅只是微笑，他體會到XANXUS給予他的幸福。End


	9. 屬於他們的下午茶 XS+孩子篇 XANXUS生日賀文

10月10日甜瓜(Melon)

花語：飽食

花占卜：您具有豐富的想像力，適合從事創作的行業，但做事不夠果斷，有時眼白白地錯失良機。對於此您似乎不太在意，您對自己已擁有的條件非常滿意，只要盡心發掘想像空間，凡事皆可順利，您的生活亦豐衣足食。

花箴言：做人果斷些，可以斷絕一些無謂的事非。

對XANXUS和史庫瓦羅來說，下午茶時間並不是什麼太重要的事情，偶爾會和綱吉一起喝喝下午茶，或是他們兩人單獨一起喝下午茶，現在有了孩子，他們就會利用下午茶時間和自家孩子們培養感情。

XANXUS對兩個孩子非常嚴格，這點史庫瓦羅很清楚，但是他沒有阻止XANXUS，畢竟嚴格一點對自己的孩子們會比較好，史庫瓦羅不是不清楚自家孩子們的個性，因此才會這樣希望。

「媽媽，今天有什麼點心？」安妮問自家母親。

「等下就知道了，乖乖的去院子裡等。」史庫瓦羅不耐煩的把女兒趕出去。

「喔！」聽見母親在趕人了，安妮只好乖乖的去院子裡等待。

史庫瓦羅看見這樣的情形沒多說什麼，只是加快手上的動作，然後把點心給弄好，以及他們要喝的錫蘭紅茶等等，當然還不忘XANXUS喜歡喝的威士忌，下午茶時間XANXUS可不太會品茶，每次都喜歡喝酒。

史庫瓦羅最受不了XANXUS老是喝酒的情形，對此感到很無奈卻也無法說什麼，只能幫XANXUS準備好威士忌或是葡萄酒，雖然喝酒傷身，但是XANXUS卻還是很愛喝。

「垃圾，你太慢了。」XANXUS不高興的看著史庫瓦羅。

「吵死了，已經用最快的速度弄好。」史庫瓦羅不高興的反駁XANXUS。

安德烈和安妮看見父母親吵架的樣子沒有說什麼，他們的父母親總是用吵架去溝通，他們早已經習慣這件事，加上父親是個很彆扭的人，總是不好好表達，才會造成母親這樣生氣。

真要說的話XANXUS和史庫瓦羅不吵架很奇怪，打從他們認識起就吵吵鬧鬧的，這點長期待在他們身邊的綱吉很清楚，何況還是他們倆人的孩子，早就已經見怪不怪了。

「今天是曲奇餅。」安妮看見桌上是自己喜歡吃的餅乾很高興。

「嘖！垃圾，我不是說過不要太寵他們。」XANXUS聽見女兒說的話很不高興。

「我沒有太寵他們，下午茶弄他們喜歡吃的東西不可以嗎？」史庫瓦羅聽見XANXUS說的話有些生氣。

「嘖。」聽見老婆大人跟自己發牢騷，XANXUS只好安靜不說話。

兩個孩子倒是吃的很開心，看見這樣的情形史庫瓦羅鬆了一口氣，XANXUS其實只是不高興史庫瓦羅把注意力放在孩子們的身上，安德烈和安妮怎麼會不知道自家父親的想法，誰叫XANXUS的想法那樣明顯。

當然史庫瓦羅也清楚XANXUS的想法，XANXUS的佔有慾可是很嚴重的，即使是自家孩子都不可以和自己搶史庫瓦羅，對此史庫瓦羅非常的無奈，實在是不知道要說什麼才好。

他的丈夫是怎樣的人史庫瓦羅很清楚，就是太過清楚所以才感到很無奈，看見兩個孩子吃的很開心史庫瓦羅就放心許多，然後去服侍他家的大爺，XANXUS看見史庫瓦羅來伺候自己，身上才有一些溫和的氣息。

「真是的，都多大了，還跟孩子吃醋。」史庫瓦羅無奈的說。

「垃圾，我說過了，誰都不可以搶走你。」XANXUS是絕對不會讓史庫瓦羅離開自己的身邊。

「誰能從你身邊搶走我，安德烈和安妮還是個孩子，我當然要分神照顧他們。」史庫瓦羅實在是不知道要說什麼。

「垃圾，就跟你說了，把他們丟給下人就可以。」XANXUS不甘願的說著。

聽見XANXUS說的話史庫瓦羅更是無奈，當初為了要有孩子自己不惜犧牲尊嚴，現在有了孩子XANXUS卻又不高興自己分神照顧他們，XANXUS果然是個很矛盾的傢伙。

史庫瓦羅清楚XANXUS是個很矛盾的人，自然什麼話都沒說，只是親自餵XANXUS吃點心，下午茶的點心他可是依照孩子們和XANXUS口味去做的，要是XANXUS沒有吞下去史庫瓦羅可會生氣。

XANXUS吃到史庫瓦羅親手餵自己的點心後才那樣和顏悅色，安德烈和安妮看見直搖頭，看樣子自家父親又是那樣依賴自家母親，他們的母親果然太寵他們的父親了。

「XANXUS，你夠了！！」史庫瓦羅實在是受不了XANXUS吃豆腐的行為。

「吵死了，垃圾。」XANXUS無理取鬧的樣子更讓史庫瓦羅無奈。

『唉…爸爸又來了，又跟我們吃醋了。』安德烈和安妮的內心當中只有這個想法。

對於XANXUS的無理取鬧史庫瓦羅真的沒辦法，趕緊安撫XANXUS，史庫瓦羅覺得今天的下午茶一點也不愉快，XANXUS一直在吃醋和鬧脾氣，讓自己感覺到很累，這樣根本就是在折磨自己的精神。

雖然史庫瓦羅對此感到很無奈，卻也沒辦法說什麼，怎麼說都是自己心愛的人，史庫瓦羅清楚下次絕對不可以跟孩子們一起喝下午茶，不然孩子的爸一定會折磨自己。

安德烈和安妮看見史庫瓦羅無奈的樣子很心疼，他們對於父親是很敬重，只是每次XANXUS鬧脾氣的時候，他們就實在是不知道要說什麼，儘管在某些方面XANXUS很疼他們，但是惟獨在和母親溝通或是做什麼的時候，他會吃醋。

XANXUS今天的醋勁真的很大，手一直不安分的往史庫瓦羅身上摸，讓史庫瓦羅坐立難安，想要推開XANXUS的手卻無法如願，這是自己有史以來第一次喝下午茶這麼的難過。

他記取教訓下次絕對不和孩子們以及XANXUS一起喝下午茶，尤其是絕對不能讓XANXUS和孩子們在一起喝下午茶，因為XANXUS絕對會跟孩子們吃醋，然後讓自己無法好好輕鬆自在的喝下午茶。END


	10. 屬於他們的下午茶 9627篇 庫洛姆生日賀文

12月5日安布羅希亞(Ambrosia)

花語：幸福

花占卜：您是個冷靜及愛思考的人，凡事喜歡追根究柢，直至找出真正的原因才會作罷。同時，您也是個公平的正義者，您心裏面一直算計著自己的得失，這樣顯得您太過小孩子氣了，愛情有時也需要大方一點。

花箴言：不在身邊的人，思念會更加強烈。

庫洛姆在彭哥列當中很受到大家的疼愛，綱吉很喜歡庫洛姆這位妹妹，他們總是會找個時間一起喝下午茶，庫洛姆很喜歡和綱吉一起喝下午茶，誰叫綱吉是那樣的溫柔，讓庫洛姆很喜歡她。

打從庫洛姆第一次見到綱吉起就非常的喜歡她，綱吉是個非常溫柔的大姐姐，對庫洛姆也很好，而且是自己最喜歡的兄長的女友，庫洛姆很喜歡他們，綱吉也很喜歡庫洛姆。

兩個女孩子的下午茶當然不免就是甜點之類的東西，有些時候綱吉會親手下廚做那些小甜點，庫洛姆有時候也會跟著一起幫忙，因此她們的下午茶每次都很愉快，庫洛姆最期待的就是和綱吉的下午茶時間。

「庫洛姆，今天要一起共度下午茶時間嗎？」綱吉微笑的問著庫洛姆。

「好啊！」庫洛姆很開心可以和綱吉一起共度下午茶時間。

「那妳今天想要吃什麼？」綱吉溫柔的問著庫洛姆。

「都可以，綱吉姊姊妳弄什麼我都吃。」庫洛姆覺得不管綱吉用什麼都很好吃。

「好喔！」綱吉進入廚房弄今天的下午茶點心。

庫洛姆跟著一起過去幫忙，她很期待今天可以吃到綱吉親手做的點心，而且今天會跟自己搶人的兄長都不在家，自己可以和綱吉度過一個愉快的下午茶時間，而且可以和綱吉聊許多心事。

庫洛姆最喜歡和綱吉聊天，綱吉有種魅力會讓人不自覺的想要把自己的想法告訴她，庫洛姆每次都會和綱吉說心事，所以她們的下午茶時間都是庫洛姆說心事的時間。

綱吉看見庫洛姆開心的樣子微笑，對於庫洛姆這位妹妹綱吉可是非常的疼愛，有時候還會讓骸吃醋，每次看見骸吃醋的樣子綱吉真的很無奈，庫洛姆也不太喜歡骸老是和自己搶人。

「真開心今天骸哥哥不在。」庫洛姆開心的吃著剛剛綱吉親手弄的點心。

「給骸聽見他會很傷心的，他可是很疼庫洛姆的。」綱吉聽見這句話苦笑。

「才不會勒！骸哥哥每次都和大家搶綱吉姊姊妳。」庫洛姆想到這件事就非常的不開心。

「呵呵，骸的佔有慾太強了，讓大家都不高興呢！」綱吉怎麼會不知道骸是怎樣的人。

庫洛姆當然知道骸到底是怎樣的人，雖然他很疼愛自己，可是想到他老是和她搶人就不高興，明明大空就是屬於大家的，偏偏骸卻很想要霸佔綱吉，自然會讓其他人不開心。

綱吉對此也很無奈也不好說什麼，自家戀人的個性已經造成其他人的困擾，自己就算想要勸勸他也沒用，只好任由骸這樣做，庫洛姆會生氣也是很正常的，其實有一半也是自己縱容出來的。

「綱吉姊姊妳太寵骸哥哥了。」庫洛姆悶悶的說出這句話來。

「對不起嘛！」綱吉聽見這句話馬上道歉。

「可是看見綱吉姊姊很幸福的樣子，真的不知道要怎樣才好呢！」庫洛姆知道綱吉和骸在一起真的很幸福。

「我很喜歡骸，從以前到現在都很喜歡他。」綱吉不可否認真的很喜歡六道骸這個人。

庫洛姆怎麼會不知道他們的感情很好，從以前到現在他們兩人總是形影不離，除非有必要否則骸是不會離開綱吉的身邊，甚至對綱吉呵護不已，讓所有女性都好生羨慕，自己當然也會羨慕一下。

綱吉對大家都很好，對自己也很疼愛，被親生父母找回來後，庫洛姆覺得自己過的很快樂，有這樣好的兄弟姐妹在身邊，讓庫洛姆覺得自己很幸福，當然父母親也很疼愛她。

「果然綱吉姊姊的手藝還是那樣好。」庫洛姆吃著今天的下午茶說。

「呵呵，庫洛姆不嫌棄就好。」綱吉對自己的手藝沒有太大的感覺。

「一定有很多人這樣跟綱吉姊姊說過。」庫洛姆相信不只有自己這樣說過綱吉的手藝。

「的確有很多人這樣說過，不過我覺得我還有很多地方需要改進。」綱吉一直以來都很謙虛。

庫洛姆聽見綱吉謙虛的樣子沒有繼續說下去，從以前到現在綱吉都沒有任何的改變，怪不得骸會這樣喜歡綱吉，庫洛姆很清楚骸為什麼會喜歡眼前的女孩，綱吉的氣質讓大家都會很想要接近她。

這也是為什麼他們這些守護者會這樣喜歡綱吉的原因，希望綱吉可以幸福快樂，看見綱吉開心的笑容他們就會很幸福，庫洛姆很喜歡看綱吉的笑容，綱吉的笑容可是會安撫他們這些人受傷的心。

「今天真愉快，果然還是在自己生日的時候和最喜歡的人一起渡過最好。」庫洛姆開心的說著。

「是嗎？妳高興就好，庫洛姆，生日快樂。」綱吉微笑的跟庫洛姆說出自己的祝福。

「謝謝，我最喜歡綱吉姊姊了。」庫洛姆開心的收下綱吉的心意。

「我也是，我也最喜歡庫洛姆。」綱吉很開心庫洛姆喜歡自己送的禮物。

看見庫洛姆開心的樣子綱吉微笑，庫洛姆是個很好的女孩，和自己最喜歡的人在一起也很幸福，能夠和庫洛姆一起開心的喝個下午茶真的很不錯，尤其又看見庫洛姆開心的笑容，今天的下午茶讓綱吉感到很滿足，庫洛姆也很高興，同時庫洛姆她也感到很幸福。END


	11. 屬於他們的下午茶 X綱篇 XANXUS生日賀文

10月10日甜瓜(Melon)

花語：飽食

花占卜：您具有豐富的想像力，適合從事創作的行業，但做事不夠果斷，有時眼白白地錯失良機。對於此您似乎不太在意，您對自己已擁有的條件非常滿意，只要盡心發掘想像空間，凡事皆可順利，您的生活亦豐衣足食。

花箴言：做人果斷些，可以斷絕一些無謂的事非。

義大利人總是有喝下午茶的習慣，XANXUS和綱吉每天只要有時間就會一起喝下午茶，XANXUS很喜歡和妹妹一起喝下午茶，所以彭哥列大宅中的女僕總是會在下午的時候準備下午茶給他們喝。

長期在瓦利亞大宅活動的綱吉知道每天女僕都會在特定時間準備下午茶給她和XANXUS享用，偶爾他們也會去彭哥列大宅中和九代首領一起喝下午茶，一向很喜歡喝威士忌的XANXUS會在這時候乖乖喝茶。

「小綱小姐，下午茶時間到了，要和XANXUS大人一起喝下午茶嗎？」綱吉的貼身女僕問著自己服侍的小主人。

「好，我要和哥哥一起喝下午茶。」七、八歲的綱吉在女僕的眼裡看起來還是那樣的小。

「好的，我著手去準備下午茶的點心，順便通知XANXUS大人。」女僕笑笑的告訴綱吉。

「我自己去通知哥哥，麻煩姊姊去準備下午茶的點心。」綱吉決定自己去找XANXUS。

「我知道了，就請小綱小姐帶XANXUS大人到院子裡等待。」女僕聽見綱吉說的話微笑。

「嗯，謝謝姊姊。」綱吉開心的把書本放好，然後跳下椅子準備去找XANXUS喝下午茶。

綱吉開心的來到XANXUS的辦公室，打開門看見XANXUS正在裡面和屬下說話，她偷偷的跑過去找XANXUS，史庫瓦羅看見這樣的情形微笑當作沒看見，任由綱吉自己跑去找XANXUS。

等到XANXUS把話給說完之後，綱吉跑出來找他，看見這樣的情形XANXUS只是笑笑的沒有多說什麼，使個眼色讓史庫瓦羅把事情給處理好，收到XANXUS的暗示後史庫瓦羅把所有的事情都處理好。

史庫瓦羅當然會把所有的事情給處理好，他很清楚接下來的事情不能讓綱吉知道，因此讓XANXUS把綱吉抱走，畢竟剩下的事情太過血腥，是絕對不能讓她知曉，XANXUS立下的規矩大家都要遵守。

「哥哥，我們去喝下午茶。」綱吉開心的和XANXUS說。

「好。」XANXUS當然會答應妹妹一起喝下午茶。

「史庫瓦羅不跟我們一起喝嗎？」綱吉看見史庫瓦羅沒有出來的樣子很疑惑。

「我有事情讓他處理，所以他今天不能和我們一起喝下午茶。」XANXUS轉移綱吉的注意力。

「好吧！真可惜。」綱吉雖然失望但是還是很開心可以和XANXUS喝下午茶。

「喝完下午茶後我們去買東西。」XANXUS帶著綱吉走去院子當中喝下午茶。

綱吉的貼身女僕已經把所有的東西給準備好，正在等著綱吉和XANXUS一起來喝下午茶，看見東西已經準備好的樣子綱吉很開心，XANXUS看見這樣的情形沒有多說什麼，只是坐下來和她一起喝下午茶。

身為綱吉的貼身女僕一定會準備自家主子喜歡吃的點心，由於綱吉喝不慣紅茶，自然會準備奶茶給她喝，XANXUS看見這樣的情形沒有多說什麼，他很清楚這位女僕對綱吉的寵愛。

好吃的蛋糕和蘋果派已經放在桌上，綱吉看見那些點心已經快要忍不住，女僕看見這樣的情形笑笑的沒多說什麼，只是準備的動作加快許多，把分好的餐點端到綱吉的面前讓她動手吃。

「哇！姊姊準備的好多！」綱吉開心的拿起叉子準備吃點心。

「呵呵，這些都是小綱小姐喜歡吃的東西，請享用！」女僕把點心放在綱吉的面前後開始倒奶茶給她喝。

「好好吃，姊姊最好了，都會幫我準備這些點心，而且哥哥也陪我喝下午茶，真的很開心呢！」綱吉很開心自己最愛的人可以陪著自己。

XANXUS吃起自己的份，這位女僕貼心的幫自己準備白酒，她知道自己不喜歡喝茶，自然會準備酒精飲料給自己喝，XANXUS對於這樣貼心的女僕沒有多說什麼，只是喝起自己手上的葡萄酒。

綱吉開心的笑臉讓XANXUS露出好看的笑容，這也是為什麼他會喜歡陪著妹妹喝下午茶的關係，自己也會吃一點準備好的點心，不過大多都進入綱吉的肚子裡面去，畢竟XANXUS不是那樣的喜歡甜食。

享用自己喜歡的下午茶綱吉很開心，用餐過後XANXUS帶綱吉出去走走，離開之前綱吉和自己的貼身女僕說了一些話，兩人說的悄悄話XANXUS沒有聽，畢竟那是屬於她們之間的秘密。

「這麼喜歡喬？」XANXUS牽起妹妹的手準備去搭車。

「超級喜歡的，姊姊對我真的很好。」綱吉開心的告訴XANXUS。

「喬的確很細心，對妳真的很疼愛。」綱吉的貼身女僕是XANXUS親自挑選的人。

「嗯！我超喜歡她的。」綱吉是真心的喜歡自己的貼身女僕。

看見這樣的情形XANXUS露出微笑沒有多說什麼，會讓喬親自照顧綱吉是因為自己和史庫瓦羅有的時候會沒時間，才會讓她照顧自己的寶貝妹妹，不過很多時候綱吉還是由自己和史庫瓦羅照顧。

畢竟自己現在已經開始慢慢接手瓦利亞的一切，有太多的事情需要去處理，難免會不小心無法照顧這位可愛的小女孩，為了讓妹妹得到更好的照顧XANXUS可是選了一位很好的貼身女僕來照顧她。

綱吉開心的抱著XANXUS沒有多說什麼，任由對方撫摸自己的頭髮，她知道XANXUS最近很忙碌，但是每天會抽出時間會陪她喝下午茶，只要XANXUS可以陪自己喝下午茶綱吉就會非常的開心幸福。END


	12. 屬於他們的下午茶 S綱篇 史庫瓦羅生日賀文

3月13日萱草(DayLily)

花語：難忘

花占卜：您是天生的老好人，總是順從別人的說話，失去自己的主見。您個性容易被人利用，吃虧上當在所難免，所以您應建立自信心，有了自信，愛情會順心順意得多。

花箴言：勇敢地拒絕別人無理的要求，是件可喜的事情。

小小年紀的綱吉待在瓦利亞的時間很多，由XANXUS和史庫瓦羅帶大，當然她有一個貼身女僕喬幫忙照顧，現在綱吉躺在沙發上睡覺，蓋著史庫瓦羅的外套躺在沙發上睡覺。

下午茶時間喬準備了自己的小主子綱吉喜歡吃的甜點，也準備瓦利亞二把手史庫瓦羅大人愛吃的點心，紅茶、奶茶也會準備好，因此當綱吉醒來之後看見點心已經準備好的樣子很開心。

史庫瓦羅看見下午茶已經準備好後就把手邊的事情放下陪綱吉吃點心，下午茶對綱吉來說真的很重要，今天XANXUS剛好不在瓦利亞，陪著九代首領去處理一些事情，自然是史庫瓦羅陪著綱吉吃下午茶。。

「哥哥今天不在呢！」綱吉醒來後說出這句話。

「九代首領有事情要去處理，需要他陪著。」史庫瓦羅知道九代首領是要把XANXUS推到外邊讓大家知曉。

「我討厭哥哥不在。」綱吉很黏XANXUS。

「這也沒辦法，喬把下午茶準備好，我們來吃。」史庫瓦羅把綱吉抱起來和她一起享用下午茶。

「好。」綱吉乖乖地坐在史庫瓦羅的懷裡。

「麻煩妳，喬。」史庫瓦羅告訴綱吉的貼身女僕。

「好的，史庫瓦羅大人。」喬微笑地把餐點放在桌上。

「喬準備好多點心，真棒！謝謝妳，姊姊。」綱吉開心的和喬道謝。

「不客氣，您和史庫瓦羅大人慢慢享用，我等下再來收。」喬摸摸綱吉的頭後離開史庫瓦羅的辦公室。

「等下再麻煩妳。」史庫瓦羅跟喬點頭。

「好的，史庫瓦羅大人。」喬可是很用心的女僕。

綱吉開心的一起和史庫瓦羅一起用餐，喝了一口紅茶後史庫瓦羅才開始吃起自己的點心，綱吉很喜歡吃蛋糕，所以她的貼心女僕一定會在下午茶時間準備蛋糕給她吃。

把所有的蛋糕給吃完之後綱吉才開始喝起自己的奶茶，史庫瓦羅看見這樣的情形一點也不訝異，他可是把綱吉照顧長大的人，自然知道她到底有多麼的喜歡吃蛋糕，對此史庫瓦羅沒有太大的意見。

只要有時間史庫瓦羅和XANXUS會陪著綱吉喝下午茶，最近九代首領要讓同盟家族的人知道XANXUS是下一任的首領，主要是要隱藏綱吉，不想要讓太多人知道下一代首領是個可愛的女孩子。

「吃飽了？」史庫瓦羅看見這樣的情形問。

「嗯！我吃飽了。」綱吉乖乖的點頭。

「讓喬收拾、收拾，妳想要出去走走嗎？」史庫瓦羅這樣問綱吉。

「好。」綱吉想要出門走走放風。

讓喬收拾所有的用具之後，史庫瓦羅打算帶著綱吉出門，要走之前綱吉開心的和喬說了一些話，然後才和史庫瓦羅一起出門，綱吉有多麼的喜歡自己的貼身女僕史庫瓦羅很清楚，喬真的很用心的照顧她。

把下午茶的點心給吃完後XANXUS或史庫瓦羅會帶著綱吉出去走走，有時候會去附近的市集走走，綱吉想要買東西時史庫瓦羅會掏錢出來幫她付錢，不過大多都是他們買東西給綱吉就是。

綱吉牽著史庫瓦羅的手站在街上，她不知道要選什麼東西，難得看見想要進入的店家可是她卻不知道要選什麼才好，看見這樣的情形史庫瓦羅也沒多說什麼，他不會去催促綱吉，讓她自己去選擇。

思考許久之後綱吉才選好自己想要的東西，開心的跑過去找史庫瓦羅，買好自己想要的東西後綱吉露出開心的笑容，史庫瓦羅摸摸她的頭，兩人開心地去下一家店逛逛。

「妳真的很喜歡兔子娃娃。」史庫瓦羅很清楚綱吉的房間有很多兔子娃娃。

「小兔子很可愛，哥哥說我像小兔子。」綱吉開心的抱著娃娃說著。

「哼哼！妳就是個小兔子。」史庫瓦羅捏捏綱吉的臉。

「啊！史庫瓦羅欺負我，我要告訴哥哥。」綱吉摸著自己被捏的地方。

兩人開心的玩鬧起來，XANXUS和史庫瓦羅寵綱吉是全彭哥列上下都知道的事情，XANXUS用武力深深地告訴瓦利亞全員不准欺負綱吉，誰要是欺負他們未來的首領全部丟去海裡餵魚。

在XANXUS和史庫瓦羅的眼皮底下沒有人可以搶走綱吉，敵對的家族很想要拐走綱吉，根本沒有辦法做這件事，因為XANXUS和史庫瓦羅把她保護的很好，絕對不會讓敵對的家族有機會把人拐走。

而且很少有家族的人膽敢挑戰彭哥列家族，曾經有人不小心真的趁機會拐走綱吉過一次，結果被XANXUS和史庫瓦羅打到不成人形，甚至把那個人的家族也幾乎給全滅。

「走吧！該回家，搞不好等等XANXUS就回來。」史庫瓦羅看著綱吉在噴泉旁許願的樣子說。

「好，希望等下可以看到哥哥。」綱吉開心的拿著自己的兔娃娃跟在史庫瓦羅身邊。

史庫瓦羅摸摸綱吉的頭，自己握在手心裡的小手以後會成為家族的首領，這個孩子他們會保護好，絕對不會讓她受到任何的傷害，這是XANXUS和史庫瓦羅的願望，只要綱吉平安長大他們就沒有所求。END


	13. 屬於他們的下午茶 雲綱篇 雲雀生日賀文

5月5日鈴蘭

花語：織弱

花占卜：您對自己缺乏自信，討厭自己害羞的性情，但有時又會不自覺地心跳面紅，令您煩燥不已。其實您心裏面也有大膽的衝動，只要您有堅定的信念，一定可以改變自己的形象。

花箴言：戀愛除了本身要有熱情外，也需要有自信。

身為彭哥列第十代首領的綱吉，偶爾喜歡找自家守護者喝下午茶，今天是輪到雲雀跟她一起喝下午茶，對於這位冷淡卻很保護家族的守護者，也是從小到大一起長大的守護者，綱吉不會多說什麼，只會準備雲雀喜歡的餐點。

看見桌上是自己喜歡的餐點雲雀沒有多說什麼，綱吉總是這樣的貼心，畢竟是一起長大的妹妹，雲雀從不會對綱吉說什麼，他很樂意和她一起喝下午茶，就算沒有話可以說，安靜地喝著下午茶也不錯。

雲雀還有另外一個身分是加百羅涅的首領夫人，是迪諾的伴侶，成年之後他比較長時間待在加百羅涅，偶爾會回來彭哥列領領任務，喜歡咬殺人的他可是很喜歡出任務。

「恭彌哥哥，你要喝日本茶嗎？」綱吉泡了日本綠茶給雲雀喝。

「好，我記得妳喜歡喝奶茶。」雲雀的印象中綱吉很喜歡喝奶茶。

「姐姐有準備，但哥哥你喜歡喝日本茶，不是嗎？」綱吉貼心的把茶壺放在桌上。

「的確是很喜歡，不過喝什麼我都無所謂。」雲雀也是很小就被帶來義大利生活的孩子。

「今天是和恭彌哥哥喝下午茶，所以要吃你喜歡的。」綱吉知道雲雀很喜歡日本的一切。

「也是，舅舅他們也是這樣說。」雲雀很喜歡養大的監護人約克和伊夫。

父母親早逝的關係雲雀是被舅舅約克養大的，由於約克的工作室九代首領的守護者，根本無法兩邊跑，所以後來為了自己的安危，約克和伊夫直接把他接到義大利來住。

曾經失去父母的他很無助，有舅舅在身邊自己不需要太過擔心，約克的伴侶伊夫也很照顧他，後來認識綱吉後知道世界上有許多溫暖的人，大家在身邊讓他喜歡待在這些人的身邊，看不慣的時候可以咬殺人。

每次想要咬殺迪諾的時候雲雀總是會被打倒在地，可惜自己從小到大都沒有打倒他過，眼前的女孩也是很強的人，彭哥列家族中有很多人可以讓自己練練手，可讓雲雀很滿意。

「妳自己做的葛粉條？」雲雀吃了自己習慣的點心後問著。

「嗯，我跟媽媽請教過後試試看做，合哥哥的口味嗎？」綱吉有些不確定的問著雲雀。

「還不錯吃。」雲雀對此感到很滿意。

「恭彌哥哥喜歡就好。」綱吉露出好看的笑容。

看見眼前的女孩有些不好意思的喝著自己的奶茶，雲雀露出好看的笑容，綱吉是個多麼貼心的女孩，他當然會很清楚，這也是為什麼自己會這樣喜歡她，希望可以保護她。

吃完所有的餐點後雲雀喝了一口綠茶，然後起身主動親吻眼前的女孩，這樣突如其來的動作讓綱吉很不好意思，她沒想到雲雀竟然會這樣做，雖然以前也被他親吻過額頭，但是綱吉還是會很不好意思。

雲雀滿意的看著綱吉臉紅的樣子，他喜歡眼前女孩子害羞的樣子，儘管他知道眼前的女孩也有自己的伴侶，但是他還是很喜歡看她害羞的樣子，不管經過多久的時間都還是一樣。

「恭彌哥哥。」綱吉害羞著看著眼前的人。

「呵呵。」雲雀不多做解釋。

「我很高興恭彌哥哥喜歡今天的下午茶。」綱吉臉紅的看著眼前的人。

「因為是妳做的，我當然喜歡。」雲雀執起綱吉的手親吻她的手背。

「太好了呢！」綱吉很開心的說著。

「我的首領，您很用心呢！」雲雀是那樣的喜歡綱吉。

很少會撩人的雲雀突然撩人讓綱吉差點適應不來，只能臉紅的看著對方，露出小女孩害羞的樣子，這個樣子的綱吉真的很可愛，雲雀特愛這樣做，只要他想要看對方害羞的樣子就會這樣做。

而且難得有時間可以和自家首領單獨相處的時間，雲雀當然不會放過，加上今天的下午茶有自己喜歡吃的葛粉條和鯛魚燒，他怎麼會錯過今天和綱吉一起喝下午茶，和寶貝妹妹喝下午茶可是很難得。

所有的守護者都會想要和自家首領喝下午茶，不過綱吉每天可以騰出的時間很不一定，有時候會自己喝下午茶有時候有多一點的時間才會和守護者一起喝下午茶，平常和她喝下午茶的人是骸。

「今天的葛粉條和鯛魚燒很好吃。」要離開前雲雀親吻綱吉的臉頰。

「我很高興恭彌哥哥喜歡。」綱吉對此感到很開心。

「把妳交給六道骸那傢伙真是浪費。」雲雀不滿綱吉的伴侶是六道骸。

「嘛……」聽見這句話綱吉不知道要說什麼才好。

雲雀和骸是死對頭這件事大家都很清楚，連綱吉當然也是很清楚，對此她也無法多說什麼，只能任由他們兩人去吵吵鬧鬧，只要不要太過分自己都不會去阻止他們兩人。

綱吉主動親吻雲雀的臉頰送他離開，她知道對方很保護自己，就像是XANXUS和史庫瓦羅一樣，畢竟是從小一起長大的兄長，綱吉可是對雲雀很尊重，至於他從小和骸不合這件事她只能忽略過去。

喬在旁邊看著綱吉和雲雀的互動沒有多說什麼，她也不會告訴骸說今天守護者和首領怎樣互動，在綱吉身邊這麼多年喬很開心她身邊有這麼多人保護她，雲之守護者對人雖然淡淡的，可是雲雀他很保護自己認定的首領。END


	14. 屬於他們的下午茶 山綱篇 山本生日賀文

4月24日天竺葵(Geranium)

花語：決心

花占卜：您是屬於果斷勇敢的類型，做事小心謹慎而且計劃周詳，是個不達目的不罷休的人。雖然您處事認真的優點值得欣賞，但太過剛強使您缺乏溫柔的一面，您的戀愛需要長時期培養。

花箴言：過於慎重的人有時也需要輕率一些。

如果有個和妳同樣國家的人，感情又很好的話，肯定會希望在招待他的時候拿出很多好吃的東西來招待他，綱吉和山本就是這樣的關係，山本是綱吉的雨之守護者，和自家首領一樣是從日本來義大利。

而且他們兩人一樣是從小一起長大，綱吉和自己的守護者幾乎都是一起長大，她自然了解自己的守護者們喜歡吃的食物，今天要和山本喝下午茶，她自然會準備對方喜歡吃的東西。

綱吉請自己的貼身女僕喬準備今天的下午茶，山本看見院子中已經準備好要喝下午茶，綱吉把和果子等東西放在桌上，當然有他喜歡吃的壽司，日本茶自然是今天的主角。

「武，準備好要喝下午茶了嗎？」綱吉看見山本走入院子中的樣子微笑。

「當然。」山本很開心可以和綱吉一起喝下午茶。

「呵呵！看見武很開心我也很開心。」綱吉柔柔的說出這句話。

眼前的女孩從以前到現在沒有任何改變，依舊是這樣的漂亮，以前自己第一眼見到她的時候覺得她很可愛，現在是出色的首領，帶領大家走到未來的日子，山本很願意在她的身邊守護她。

綱吉是那樣的細心，會把大家喜歡吃的食物端上桌，山本坐下來後看見桌上的食物微笑，他們兩人坐下來一起享用下午茶，好久沒有一起喝下午茶他們兩人當然要好好的享受。

眼前的男孩從小就認識綱吉很清楚他的個性，看見山本先喝日本茶後才吃起桌上的點心，當然準備義大利式的下午茶也可以，山本的繼母是義大利人，所以有時候他們喝下午茶的時候會吃義大利式的下午茶。

「武很久沒有吃日式的下午茶吧？」綱吉吃了一口和果子後問著自己的守護者。

「的確很久沒有吃，所以今天可以吃到我很開心。」山本拿起一快壽司吃了起來。

「的確是呢！我很久沒有和武喝下午茶。」綱吉想起自己真的很久沒有和山本一起喝下午茶。

「這是老爸做的壽司吧？沒想到小綱妳可以請到老爸親自動手做壽司，他已經很久沒做了。」山本把壽司吃完後說出這句話。

「嘛！小建幫我很多忙，是他去幫我說服剛姨丈才有壽司可以吃。」綱吉微笑的告訴山本。

「老爸是真的很疼小建。」對於自己的弟弟山本總是很寵他。

「武和小建的感情真的很好呢！」綱吉知道山本兄弟的感情真的很好。

對於自己的弟弟山本當然很疼愛，混血兒的小建真的很可愛，讓山本總是會想要保護他，儘管自己和他才差一歲，加上她們兩人感情真的很好，快要和雙胞胎兄弟一樣。

和自己一起長大的綱吉怎麼會不知道這件事，兩家人的感情很好當然也有往來，蘭緹兒和奈奈算是有血緣關係的表姊妹，只要有時間奈奈會帶綱吉去找蘭緹兒他們，讓綱吉和他們兄弟一起玩耍。

偶爾會一起喝下午茶，三個孩子在一起總是嘰嘰喳喳的聊天，蘭緹兒和奈奈看見這樣的情形微笑，這時候山本剛會準備一些食物給他們吃，展現一下自己的手藝給他們知道。

「和果子是自己做的還是去買的？我記得雲雀的地盤上面好像有一家日式糕點店。」山本喜歡吃日式點心。

「喬親自去買的，最近沒有時間親手做，這家店的和果子很好吃呢！」綱吉開心的笑著。

「我每次去買的時候都大排長龍，常常要排很久，隼人老是生氣。」山本想起來和自己的愛人一起去買的時候對方會生氣。

「哈哈！隼人總是耐不住性子，對於要排隊的店總是不是很喜歡。」綱吉怎麼會不知道獄寺的個性。

只要山本提起獄寺的時候會滿面笑容，綱吉看見這樣的情形知道他們兩人的感情很好，從小看他們打打鬧鬧沒想到他們會在一起，山本一旦喜歡一個人就會對她很執著，這點綱吉很清楚。

綱吉開心的和山本聊天，喜歡打棒球的山本總是會告訴綱吉棒球有多麼好玩，只要自己有比賽她一定會去看，每次都會去幫他加油打氣，很多人會以為綱吉是山本的女友，這點多少讓他們有點困擾。

山本家的兩兄弟喜歡棒球，上學之後加入棒球社打球，同一所學校的綱吉會在山本有比賽的時候去加油打氣，偶爾會在比賽後去約會，每次山本約獄寺的時候，獄寺總是不答應山本，最後山本只好和綱吉一起去約會。

「隼人以前都不愛和我約會，每次都找妳跟我去。」想到以前的事情山本苦笑的說著。

「隼人是個很害羞的人，老是喜歡口是心非。」綱吉陪著山本懷念以前的事情微笑。

「隼人到現在還是會口是心非，我常常拿不準他的心思。」想到此山本就感到很傷腦筋。

「哈哈，果然是隼人的個性，只能辛苦武了，你們真的很幸福。」綱吉很清楚山本有多愛獄寺。

對於自己的守護者和另外一半的感情很好綱吉很開心，她喜歡自己身邊的人都得到幸福，看見他們得到幸福的樣子自己會感到很開心，每位首領都會希望自己的守護者得到幸福。

在這個黑手黨世界可以得到幸福是一件很不容易的事情，如果可以綱吉是希望大家不要踏入這個世界，只是他們這些守護者很願意陪著綱吉一起踏入這個世界，所以她會希望自己的守護者們得到屬於自己的幸福，她的心願是這樣簡單。END


	15. 屬於他們的下午茶 5927篇 獄寺生日賀文

9月9日蒲菊(MichaelmasDaisy)

花語：追憶

花占卜：您是個念舊的人，對於遙遠的往事，仍歷歷在目，久久未能忘懷。雖然如此，您對未來仍充滿信心，感性加上知性的您，一定能遇到一位投緣的人，舒緩心裏面積存已久的壓力。

花箴言：您的心事對方早已看出來了。

第一次見到綱吉的時候獄寺從沒想到自己會想要在她的底下做事，那時候的自己才從自己的家族中來到彭哥列，那時候的自己充滿許多憤怒，不懂為什麼夏馬爾會把自己和姊姊碧洋琪帶來彭哥列。

看見那時候還是小女孩的綱吉多少有些不屑一顧，不覺得身為女孩子的綱吉可以繼承彭哥列的一切，不過綱吉似乎也沒有太大的打算要繼承，畢竟她上面還有幾位兄長，長老們會好好的選擇才決定繼承人，主要敲定者還是九代首領。

當她找上自己希望自己可以成為她的守護者時，獄寺不知道要說什麼才好，嵐之守護者的位子是自己的，這點讓獄寺感到很訝異，沒想到她竟然會找自己當守護者，綱吉是真的鐵了心希望自己成為她的守護者。

「每次準備下午茶的時候，隼人的部分是最麻煩的呢！」綱吉苦笑的說著。

「呵呵！畢竟嵐守大人對於甜點似乎不是那樣的喜歡。」喬總是有辦法準備自家首領和守護者的下午茶。

「真的謝謝姊姊幫忙。」綱吉真的很喜歡自己的貼身女僕。

「不客氣，我可愛的首領。」喬親吻綱吉的臉頰後離開。

獄寺來到院子中的時候看見喬親吻綱吉的樣子有些困窘，喬是綱吉的貼身女僕，從小照顧他們的首領，聽說是瓦利亞那邊的人，XANXUS可是挑選很久才找到可以勝任的女僕，也是自己信任的人，喬就是那個人選。

綱吉看見獄寺過來的樣子微笑，看見他的表情有些窘困就想笑，她和喬很親密這件事彭哥列上上下下的人都知曉，小時候的自己可是很黏喬，只要XANXUS和史庫瓦羅不在的話，就會待在喬的身邊，來到義大利第一個人也是找喬。

獄寺乖乖地走過來坐下來準備一起享用下午茶，綱吉親自幫他倒茶，然後和他一起享用好吃的下午茶，這是喬親手準備的下午茶，當然是一定要好好的吃完才可以，不然會浪費她的心意。

「十代首領，您和喬真的很親密。」獄寺有些不好意思的說著。

「喬是我最喜歡的人，哥哥親自幫我挑選的女僕，我當然很喜歡她。」綱吉把甜點拿給獄寺。

「喬女士的確是很好的人。」獄寺知道這位女僕在綱吉的心中很重要。

「隼人，不要老是用尊稱叫我，直接叫我的名字啦！」每次聽到獄寺用尊稱叫自己綱吉會很不習慣。

「好的，小綱。」獄寺只好乖乖遵照綱吉的話來叫人。

「隼人最近和武過的好嗎？」綱吉冷不防地問著自己的守護者。

聽見綱吉的問話獄寺差點答不上來，他只能低下頭吃著點心，看見這樣的情形綱吉只是耐心的等待他回答，每次問到這個問題獄寺都會很害羞，他和山本的感情雖然很好，可是他從不輕易對其他人說。

只要有人問到自己和山本的感情問題，獄寺一定會想辦法逃避，不太想要告訴其他人自己和山本的相處方式，偏偏眼前的女孩是不會輕易的放過自己，一定會打破砂鍋問到底。

綱吉知道獄寺肯定會想要逃避，所以自己會好好地等代他回答自己，她不會擊破盯人的問著他，自己安靜的等待就可以，對方肯定會好好的回答自己，所以現在讓他逃避一下。

「我和武最近相處很好，就還是老樣子。」獄寺用湯匙攪拌自己的紅茶。

「那就好，武是很好的人呢！」綱吉喜歡看獄寺窘困的樣子。

「就是一個棒球笨蛋而已。」獄寺對於山本只有這個想法。

「呵呵。」聽見獄寺的評語綱吉沒有多說什麼。

獄寺的確是很喜歡山本，只是他不太會輕易地說愛，只要有人問起他們的感情生活他多少會感到很不好意思，獄寺若有所思把點心給吃完，然後喝了一口紅茶，好好的陪著綱吉享用下午茶才是最重要的事情。

獄寺的個性讓人會很想要捉弄他，綱吉偶爾會捉弄自己的守護者，大概只有骸和雲雀不會被她捉弄，這是她做為首領的小小惡趣味，大家很喜歡綱吉所以對她的惡作劇也不會多說什麼。

尊敬綱吉的獄寺總是會回答對方的問題，所以在綱吉的引導之下獄寺回答許多的問題，把自己和山本的相處等事情都說出來，等他意識到的時候開始臉紅，沒想到眼前的女孩子竟然會這樣做。

「武真的對隼人真好呢！」綱吉聽了獄寺和山本相處的一切很羨慕。

「小綱妳和六道骸那傢伙感情很好，也不輸給我們。」難得獄寺竟然會這樣說。

「哇！沒想到隼人會提起骸呢！」綱吉很清楚獄寺對骸的觀感不是很好。

「妳真的很喜歡他，有眼睛的人都看的出來。」獄寺不好意思的說著。

「骸是很好的人，不過要相處才知道。」綱吉很清楚另外一半的個性。

「我想那是對首領妳，對我們這些守護者可就不一定。」獄寺把紅茶給喝完。

聽見獄寺說的話綱吉沒有多說什麼，只是笑笑地看著對方，光是這樣看著差點讓獄寺臉紅，綱吉是個很可愛的女孩子，被她盯著難免會感到很不好意思，他真的不知道為什麼自己的另外一半山本為什麼可以和她勾肩搭背。

眼前的女孩和山本的感情真的很好，他們兩人總是有許多話可以聊，常常讓自己羨慕不已，每次山本約自己的時候獄寺會很害羞，常常會拒絕對方，之後山本會去約綱吉，這讓自己不知道要說什麼才好。

現在的獄寺已經有改進很多，只要山本約他的時候，他一定會好好的去預約，山本對獄寺的好大家有眼睛都看的出來，身為當事人的他當然也是一樣，綱吉看見他們兩人感情好的樣子也替他們開心。END


End file.
